Un amour enflammé
by Ayanashi
Summary: Marco et Ace entament une relation. Mais quelles sont les différentes étapes d'une vie à deux ? Rating M pour plus tard et Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Un amour enflammé

 **NDA : me revoilà avec une fanfiction one piece avec pour couple principale un de mes préférés : le marco x ace. Donc pas de marco x shanks finalement mais cela n'empêchera pas notre rouquin préféré de faire des apparitions avec son nouveau compagnon.**

Chapitre 1 : déclaration

P.O.V Externe

Plus le temps passait, plus Ace aux poings ardents semblait réfléchir de manière intensive. Mais réfléchir à propos de quoi ? Personne ne le savait et cela semblait interroger un certain commandant de la première flotte.

Bon, autant tous préparer pour l'arrivée de Shanks, ce dernier a prévu de rendre une petite visite à Barbe Blanche et quand le rouquin veut quelque chose, il fait tout pour l'avoir.

Mais revenons à Ace.

P.O.V Ace

Je dois trouver une solution. Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi… Je pense que mon état commence à se faire voir… Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Cela fait peu de temps que j'ai rejoins l'équipage de l'homme le plus fort du monde. **(nda: il n'est pas encore commandant...pour le moment)** Mais je ne pouvais pas prévoir que les sentiments se mêleraient par rapport à mes relations avec les autres. Enfin surtout avec Marco… Putain ! Seul le fait de penser à lui fait battre mon coeur. Je ne peux pas nier. Je suis amoureux de Marco.

P.O.V Barbe Blanche

Je ne sais pas si je peux parler à Ace sans le gêner. En tant que père je met un point d'honneur d'essayer de comprendre mes enfants et leurs problèmes. Je connais donc celui de Ace mais également celui de Marco.

« Père.

-Oui Joz ?

-Le bateau de Shanks Leroux est en vue

-Très bien. Préviens les autres et allez les aider. »

Tiens,tiens peut-être que Shanks va mettre son grain de sel dans cette histoire… Je vais le laisser faire si c'est le cas… Enfin tant que cela n'a pas de conséquences néfastes sur mes fils.

« Tout va bien Barbe Blanche ?

-Oui oui shanks. Dis-je sans être surpris de sa « téléportation »

-Mouais. C'est quand même toi qui était en train de marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Il leva un sourcil pas franchement convaincu mais si je lui dis ce que je pense il risque de tout faire foirer.

L'instant d'après j'aperçois Benn Beckman, Yasopp… Bref tous son équipage mais une présence est nouvelle.

« Shanks ? Pourquoi œil de faucon est avec vous ?

-C' est personnel. Je… Je ne peux pas te répondre. »

Il rougit et il est de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Visiblement ces deux là sont plus que rivaux.

« Tu arrives juste à temps. C'est l'heure de dîner. »

P.O.V Ace

Whoa ! C'est un vrai festin ! Mais pour une fois je ne me jette pas sur la nourriture. Je suis plutôt intrigué. Depuis tout à l'heure je n'ose pas regarder Marco car Shanks me lance un regard interrogateur à chaque fois. S'il découvre ce qui se passe il est capable d'en parler à Marco.

« Ace ? Je peux te parler ?

-Pourquoi pas Marco. »

P.O.V Marco

Je m'éloigne de l'agitation avec Ace, je veux absolument lui parler… Peut-être qu'après je pourrais lui faire une confession… Je n'ai toujours pas le courage de le faire…

« De quoi veux-tu parler Marco ?

-Je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas Ace.

-Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

-Et moi je suis sûr que si. Tu t'isoles et semble penser à quelque chose ou…ou à quelqu'un.

-Je ne pense à personne… Vous vous faites du souci pour rien. »

Sur ces mots, il me regarde, se mord la lèvre inférieure comme s'il voulait me parler. Puis il secoue sa tête de gauche à droite comme pour chasser une mauvaise pensée. Rends-toi à l'évidence Marco… Ace a rencontré quelqu'un...

P.O.V Ace

Bravo Ace tu as presque dis à Marco que tu veux être avec lui...Que tu es fou de lui…

Je retourne avec les autres mais ce n'est pas le cas de Marco… Je devrais aller lui parler… Oui je le ferais plus tard sinon Satch **(qui est toujours là)** va me faire un véritable interrogatoire.

Soudain, j'entends une voix familière qui me parle. C'est Shanks. Il profite du brouhaha général pour me dire de le suivre. Ce que je fais. Je le suis jusqu'à la proue du bateau.

« Ace, je vois bien que tu es amoureux.

-Quoi?!

-Je ne sais pas. Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui aime un autre donc j'ai fais une supposition et je crois que j'ai raison.

-Je peux le dire à toi. Ouais je suis amoureux.

-Un membre de l'équipage.

-C'est ça.

-Tu ne vas pas lui en parler ?

-Cela changerait nos relations et s'il me m'aime pas je n'oserais plus le regarder.

-Et dire que je pensais la même chose.

-Comment ça ?

-Moi aussi je pensais que ne rien lui dire était une bonne idée mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. De plus ma vie est plus belle depuis que je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.

-Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

-Oui même qu'il est avec les autres.

-Vraiment ? Qui est-ce ?

-Mihawk. Il me dit ce nom en baissant les yeux mais je vois une lueur de tendresse à la mention de ce nom.

-Je suis heureux pour toi.

-Merci.

-Je pense que tu as raison Shanks. Je dois aller lui parler ! »

Sur ce, je pars à toute vitesse à la recherche du phénix.

Je le trouve à l'autre bout du Moby dick mais il n' a pas l'air bien. C'est par rapport à tout à l'heure ?

« Marco ?

-Oh c'est toi yoi.

-Tu as un problème ?

-C'est pas important.

-Si ça l'est.

-Eh bien disons que la personne à qui je devais dire une chose importante est partie…

-C'est de moi dont tu parles pas vrai ?

-Oui c'est bien toi mais je ne t'en veux pas.

-Pourtant tu pourrais.

-Oui mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Marco c'est pas le bon moment mais je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

-Je suis au courant.

-Quoi ?!

-Je sais que tu as rencontré quelqu'un Ace. »

Il pense que j'en aime un autre… Bon Ace assume tes sentiments ! Tu peux le faire !

J'étouffe un petit rire puis je me place devant lui avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser est très doux et je suis heureux de le faire. En plus Marco répond à mon baiser. Il sépare ses lèvres des miennes et me regarde intensément.

« Je ne comprends plus rien Ace.

-C'est toi que j'aime Marco.

-Je me sens idiot maintenant.

-Peut-être mais tu es mon idiot Marco. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Ace. »

On s'embrasse de nouveau. On n'entend même plus les autres. On se sent seul au monde. Il n'y a que lui et moi. Nous serons désormais deux sur le chemin le plus difficile:la vie. Mais elle est toujours plus simple à deux.

À SUIVRE (jusqu'au prochain chapitre)

 **NDA : j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plut car j'ai encore pleins d'idées.**

 **Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt et prenez soin de vous. Bisous**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Cadeau

P.O.V Ace

La fin de soirée avait été géniale. Je l'ai passée avec Marco et elle n'avait été que douceur. On s'est embrassés et j'avais passé la nuit dans sa chambre mais nous n'avons rien fait, on préfère prendre notre temps.

Au petit matin, on était partis petit-déjeuner ensemble avant que Marco n'aille faire ses obligations de commandant de la première flotte. Je m'ennuyais à mourir.

« Eh bien, Ace, tu as l'air de déprimer.

-Haruta !

-Désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur. Tout va bien ?

-Oui oui c'est rien.

-Tu mens de manière plus convaincante d'habitude. Tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un.

-Tu as sûrement raison… Donc je peux te parler ?

-Si ça peux te faire te sentir mieux.

-En faite je m'ennuie mais je pense que personne ne peut m'aider.

-Et pourquoi ça ? »

Il me regarde d'un air interrogateur. Je viens de me rendre compte que je lui en ai peut-être trop dit. Avec Marco on avait convenu d'annoncer notre relation pendant le prochain dîner **(nda : Ace peut même pas passer une journée sans Marco, c'est impressionnant)**.

Je devrais tout lui dire de toute façon il le saura tôt ou tard.

« Eh bien Marco et moi avons commencé une relation récemment et je voulais rester un peu plus longtemps avec lui.

-C'est vrai ? C'est trop mignon !

-Tu n'es pas obligé de crier…

-Désolé mais je suis tellement heureux pour vous deux.

-Merci… Je suppose…

\- Alors Ace tu m'avais caché ça à moi ? »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour en reconnaissant la voix de Satch. Il s'approche de moi avec un drôle de sourire et pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

« Tu sais mon petit Ace que je suis fier de ta mise en couple.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui après tout les deux personnes avec lesquelles je suis le plus proche sont en couple et évanouis donc tout va bien. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Marco te cherchait.

-Marco me cherchait ?

-Oui je pense que tu devrais aller le rejoindre.

-Tu as raison j'y vais ! Merci Satch ! »

Je pars en courant à la recherche de mon phénix.

P.O.V Externe

« Rassure-moi Satch tu ne vas pas le dire aux autres ?

-Pas de soucis Haruta. Jamais je ne dirais une chose aussi personnelle à leurs place. Mais j'ai hâte de voir leurs annonces. »

P.O.V Ace

Je retrouve mon phénix accoudé à la rambarde. Je m'approche doucement et passe mes bras autour de sa taille avant de poser ma tête contre son dos. Il pose une de ses mains sur une des miennes. Il décide néanmoins de se retourner vers moi avant de sourire et de m'embrasser.

« Satch a dit que tu voulais me voir Marco ?

-Oui Ace, j'aimerai t'offrir quelque chose.

-Non, je n'ai rien pour toi.

-Ce n'est pas grave. En effet c'est juste une chose que l'on fait dans ma famille depuis un long moment.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-On offre à la personne que l'on aime un objet qui la représente.

-Whoa ! C'est une très bonne tradition.

-Donc voilà Ace c'est pour toi. »

Il rougit et me tend un petit paquet. Je le prends et je l'ouvre avant de trouver un bracelet avec mon ancien jolly roger.

« Il est magnifique Marco ! Merci beaucoup !

-Mais de rien Ace.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Je mets mon bracelet avant de lui sauter au cou pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Il n'y a pas à dire je suis fou de cet homme.

A suivre

 **NDA : un second chapitre que je trouve moins bon que le précédent mais quand même agréable. Des mises à jour régulières c'est nouveau aussi.**

 **J'ai encore plein de projets pour ce couple et je vais les publier le plus vite possible.**

 **Sur ce, prenez soin de vous et à bientôt.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : l'annonce au reste de la famille

P.O.V Ace

Bon bah c'est bientôt le moment. Le moment que Marco et moi avons jugé idéal pour annoncer notre relation aux autres. On s'est dit que le dire à l'heure du dîner serait parfait. Personne ne serait aux prises du stress éprouvé durant la journée.

Mais cela ne m'empêche d'être anxieux… Pourtant je sais parfaitement que je ne devrais pas l'être… Personne ne fera de remarque déplacées ou autre mais je ne parviens pas à expliquer ce qui m'arrive…

Haruta et Satch l'avaient mien pris et bizarrement Satch a réussi à tenir sa langue. Mais oui Ace ne te fais pas de souci tout va bien se passer.

« Tout va bien Ace ? »

Je tourne les yeux vers mon phénix qui a l'air soucieux. Merde ! Je dois être en train de lui faire du souci. Je dois absolument le rassurer !

« Oui Marco tout va bien.

-Pourtant, j'ai toutes les raisons de penser le contraire.

-Tu deviens parano ma parole, je te dis que je n'ai aucun problème.

-C'est par rapport à notre annonce ?

-Quoi ?

-Je te connais Ace. Je vois bien quand quelque chose te tracasse. Tu regardes autour de toi comme un animal apeuré.

-Ouais tu as peut-être raison.

-Peut-être ?

-Oui moi même je ne peux pas expliquer ce qui se passe. Je pense que je stresse sûrement à leurs réactions alors que je ne devrai pas.

-Alors pourquoi tu le fait ?

-Honnêtement Marco ? Je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi du comment de l'apparition de ce sentiment.

-Tout va bien se passer Ace tu le sais ?

-Oui je le sais. »

Je plante mon regard dans le sien. Je ne vois plus son air de lassitude mais une expression peinée que j'ai très rarement vu chez lui. Il se mord la lèvre et passe soudainement ses bras autour de moi. Heureusement que nous sommes dans sa cabine, le mur près de son lit m'empêche de tomber sous le brusque mouvement du phénix.

Je lui rends son étreinte, aucun de nous deux ne parle. Au bout d'un moment Marco s'approche de mon oreille et chuchote :

« N'oublie pas que je suis là. On est deux. On s'aime énormément et c'est pour ça que les autres seront heureux pour nous. Ils ne nous détesterons pas pour notre orientation sexuel.

-Oui Marco je pense que tu as raison. »

J'approche mes lèvres des siennes et au moment où j'allais l'embrasser des bruits se firent entendre.

On toquait à la porte.

« Venez vous deux le repas est servi ! »

Je reconnus la voix de Satch **(le retour)**. Je regarde Marco qui m'adresse un hochement de tête pour me dire qu'on devait y aller.

Quand nous sommes sortis Satch était déjà parti vers les autres.

Nous nous installons et m'assoit près de Marco. Le repas se déroulait dans la bonne humeur. Mon phénix me regarda comme pour me demander la permission avant d'annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde. Il veut certainement profiter du fait que l'alcool n'a pas encore chauffé les esprits.

Il a raison. C'est le moment. Je hoche la tête de haut en bas. Il me fit un sourire radieux et se lève.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît Ace et moi, on a quelque chose de très important à vous annoncer. »

Le silence règne et je regarde chacun à tour de rôle. Ils semblaient intéressés et je vis Satch levait les pouces et Haruta me regardait de manière bienveillante. C'étaient sa façon à lui de nous encourager malgré sa timidité.

Allez Ace ! Fais-le !

Sans réfléchir, je me lève à mon tour et prend la main de Marco dans la mienne. Je m'entends encore prononcer ses paroles :

« Marco et moi on s'aime et on est désormais un couple. »

Tout le monde avait un immense sourire qui illuminait leurs visages. Les félicitations et les exclamations de bonheur ont résonné longtemps dans la nuit.

Finalement, j'ai vraiment paniqué pour rien.

A suivre

 **NDA : Voilà un nouveau chapitre de boucler et je l'aime bien. Dans le prochain chapitre le moment de rencontrer la belle-famille va arriver. Ace et Marco ne seront pas les seuls à avoir une surprise.**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt et prenez soin de vous.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : rencontre avec la belle-famille

P.O.V Ace

L'annoncer au reste de la famille c'est fait. Maintenant, je suis plus détendu ce qui est drôle car aujourd'hui Marco et moi avons prévu de retrouver Luffy pour tout lui dire. Après tout, maintenant il aura un beau-frère.

Comme le Moby Dick et l'équipage de mon frère n'étaient pas trop trop éloignés, on avait convenu de se retrouver sur le bateau de mon petit frère car il voulait absolument me présenter quelqu'un. Il aurait rencontré quelqu'un ?

Donc nous étions sur le chemin jusqu'à que j'aperçoive le bateau de mon frère.

« Alors Marco ? Pas trop stresser ?

-Bizarrement ça va. J'ai plutôt hâte de dire à ton frère que maintenant tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie.

-Surtout que je suis persuadé qu'il veut me présenter quelqu'un.

-Tu as l'air sûr de toi.

-Je le suis ! Je sens que j'ai raison !

-Si tu le dit. »

Je voyais clairement devant sa mine amusée que mon petit cirque l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. En un rien de temps nous sommes arrivés.

Tout à coup, une silhouette rouge me sauta dessus.

« Ace !

-Luffy ! Pousses-toi tu me fais me mal…

-Désolé allez venez toi et ton ananas. Mon équipage a décidé de partir se promener pour nous laisser seuls. » **(ou alors l'auteure a la flemme de faire parler plusieurs personnages)**

Je souris devant son innocence. Ce n'est pas le cas de Marco quand je me retourne pour lui demander d'avancer.

« Ananas ? Sérieusement ?!

-Il ne disait pas ça pour être méchant. Où est passé ton sens de l'humour ?

-Tu me confonds avec Satch. »

Il sourit c'est déjà ça. Je lui prends la main et le fait monter en suivant Luffy.

A peine arriver je tomba nez à nez avec… LAW !

Il fiche quoi ici celui là ?!

« Alors Ace, comme tu m'as dis que tu voulais me voir, je me suis dis que c'était le bon moment pour te présenter mon amant.

-Donc ton amant c'est Law ?

-Evidemment Portgas-ya !

-Désolé c'est juste que ça m'étonne que se soit toi !

-Et pourquoi ça ? »

P.O.V Marco

Oulà ! Les esprits s'échauffent entre ces deux-là. Pourtant je ne savais pas que ces deux-là ne s'aimaient pas et apparemment Luffy n'a pas très bien comprit la situation. Je vais devoir agir.

« Stop vous deux ! J'ai pas très envie de cacher des cadavres aujourd'hui ! Surtout pas ceux de mon amant !

-Attends Ace ?! Marco est ton amant ?!

-Tu as bien Law comme amant !

-Mais je n'ai rien dit !

-Bon Luffy, Ace et Law ça suffit ! »

P.O.V Ace

Merde je l'ai mis en rogne. Il a toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir de cette façon à la simple vue de Law.

Marco n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de se calmer. Nous sommes assis dans une pièce avec chacun une tasse de thé. Il y a un énorme blanc. Personne n'ose parler de peur d'attiser la colère du phénix.

« Je suis désolé Portgas-ya…

-Hein ?

-Tu as parfaitement entendu… Je suis désolé de m'être emporter de cette façon.

-Admets que ton caractère est difficile… Mais le mien n'est pas mieux… Moi aussi je suis désolé…

-Je suis soulagé que vous avez décidé de faire la paix.

-C'est normal Luffy-ya. Je t'aime et je dois bien faire des efforts pour apprécier ton frère. »

Ils se sont regardés amoureusement. Je dois bien avouer qu'ils sont plutôt mignons. Je me risque à regarder mon phénix,il semble plus détendu. Tant mieux mais je dois absolument lui présenter mes excuses.

La journée est passée de manière fulgurante et c'était déjà l'heure pour moi et Marco de partir. Luffy me fit un énorme câlin alors que Law et moi nous nous échangions une poignée de main un peu forte et tendue. Je crois bien que je vais avoir du mal à m'habituer à mon beau-frère. Mais je pourrais bien faire un effort.

Je viens de remarquer que cela fait un moment que nous sommes partis et nous n'avons toujours pas échanger un mot.

Je me décide à parler.

« Tu es fâché ?

-Non ça va mieux. Disons que j'étais déjà un peu sur les nerfs et que je n'avais pas besoin de cette dispute.

-Je suis désolé.

-Pas la peine de t'excuser. J'ai réagi de manière excessive.

-Enfin j'avais pas non plus à faire ça.

-C'est fait, c'est fait.

-Je ne recommencerais pas.

-Pas besoin de t'arrêter de vivre non plus. Tu es un peux excessif mais j'aime beaucoup cette partie de ton caractère. »

Après ces paroles, je sentis mes joues chauffées.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!

-Tu es mignon quand tu es gêner.

-Stop Marco ! C'est pire !

-Je plaisante ma braise. » **(je suis nulle pour trouver des surnoms, il est horrible vous ne le lirez pas souvent)**

Marco et moi nous arrêtions de marcher et il se tourna pour me faire face. Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse tendrement avant de plonger son regard dans le mien et de poser ses mains sur mes épaules. Il me regarde tendrement.

«En plus je trouve ton frère adorable.

-Ravi de l'apprendre. »

Je me sens taquin. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir jouer.

« Plus adorable que moi ?

-Non bien sûr que non.

-Merci Marco. Je t'aime.

-De rien Ace. Je t'aime. »

Il m'embrasse de nouveau. Finalement c'était pas une si mauvaise journée.

A suivre

 **NDA : mais dites-moi on s'approche de plus en plus du Mpreg. Encore deux ou trois chapitres je pense.**

 **Le lawlu était pour une très bonne amie qui va se reconnaître. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt et prenez soin de vous c'est le plus important.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : jalousie

P.O.V Ace

Cela fait quelques temps que Marco et moi filions le parfait amour. J'étais très heureux. Lui aussi. Désormais on partageait la même cabine car dès notre annonce Père nous a incités à le faire.

Aujourd'hui, Shanks vient pour nous faire une petite visite et comme Père l'aime plutôt bien, il lui a dit que ça ne lui posait pas de problème. Pour ma part, je pense qu'il sait pertinemment que Shanks viendra quand même.

« Tu es pensif Ace ?

-Non Haruta. **(oui, j'adore le personnage d'Haruta)**

-…

-Ce n'est rien je te dis. Je pense juste à l'arrivée de Shanks. J'ai envie de le voir.

-Tu es bien le seul. Nous, on veut juste éviter une embrouille entre lui et Marco.

-Il n'y a pas de raison.

-C'est beau l'innocence.

-Merci pour ce moment Haruta.

-Les gars ! Les gars !

-Oh respire Satch.

-Ha ha très drôle Ace. Venez vous deux. Leroux ne va pas tarder.

-On arrive. »

Satch partit en premier et je suivit Haruta. Tout l'équipage était sur le pont mais également celui de Shanks qui est toujours accompagné de Mihawk. Ils sont trop mignons tous les deux.

Je vis mon phénix à l'écart. De plus, il avait l'air encore plus blasé que d'habitude. Je me suis approché de lui.

« Marco ? Tu as l'air énervé.

-Disons que voir l'homme qui veut que tu rejoignes son équipage de manière insistante n'est pas une de mes activités préférés.

-Roh, tu en fais tout en drame.

-C'est sûr que tu serais seul si je quittais cet équipage. »

Il est sérieux?! Il était blasé et là il est taquin. C'est impressionnant.

« Merci Ace.

-De ?

-Grâce à ça discussion et à ton air surpris je me sens plus détendu.

-Ah bah de rien. »

Honnêtement, j'ai même pas fais exprès.

Plus le temps passe, plus les tensions entre Marco et Shanks ont l'air de s'apaiser un peu. Pour une fois, Shanks n'a fait aucune demande à Marco.

En plus, cela a permit à plusieurs personnes de parler et de mieux faire connaissance.

D'ailleurs, cela fait un moment que Marco discute avec Mihawk et ils ont l'air de beaucoup s'apprécier. Attends, ne soit pas jaloux Ace.

C'est vrai, ces deux là ont un caractère un peu similaire et ils ont à peu près le même âge.

Je sens un poids lourd tomber au creux de mon estomac. Peut-être que Marco va préférer Mihawk à moi ? A côté de moi Shanks fulmine : je pense que voir son compagnon aussi proche du mien et surtout montrer un peu plus d'animation l'irrite au plus haut point.

« Tu es jaloux Shanks ?

-Non Ace. Voir son amant en train de discuter joyeusement avec quelqu'un que tu apprécies et surtout le voir faire devant toi est tout à agréable.

-Tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard ?

-Tu oses poser la question alors que depuis tout à l'heure tu fusilles Mihawk du regard.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-C'est mignon. Ace fait sa première crise de jalousie.

-C'est sûr que ton cas ça doit pas être la première fois. »

Si ses yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs je serais déjà mort. En même, je lui des remarques pas très intelligentes alors que je suis dans le même cas que lui.

Là tout de suite je veux juste embrasser Marco pour montrer à Mihawk que le phénix était déjà prit. Mais si je fais ça Marco va m'en vouloir. Bon Ace c'est le cas. Tu es jaloux.

« Vous allez bien vous deux ? »

Shanks et moi tournions la tête vers Marco et Mihawk. Chacun avait un regard suspicieux. Ils se sont mis à soupirer. Puis Mihawk prit Shanks à part et mon phénix fit de même avec moi.

P.O.V Externe

« Shanks. Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

-Faire quoi ?

-Tes regards jaloux et ta mine boudeuse. »

L'empereur était dans une situation délicate. Il savait à quel point son faucon détestait ses crises de jalousie. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils se séparent. Comme si le simple fait de parler aux autres allait les encourager à tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Heureusement, ses crises de jalousie étaient très très rares.

« Shanks… On doit absolument en parler.

-Je sais de quoi tu veux parler. Je suis désolé… J'ai aucune excuse par rapport à mon comportement et je sais à quel point tu dois être déçu…

-Bon écoute. Maintenant viens en parler directement avec moi plutôt que de ruminer dans ton coin.

-Tu as ma parole mon faucon. »

Shanks lui fit un magnifique sourire. Mihawk se dit que c'était le meilleur moment pour annoncer la grande nouvelle à son compagnon.

« Hé mon rouquin, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Que dis-tu te t'occuper de notre bébé avec moi ?

-Tu...Tu es… ?

-Oui, je suis enceint. »

Shanks se pressa pour embrasser fougueusement son amant. Après leur échange, il posa sa main contre l'abdomen de Mihawk et il lui sourit. Sourire que le faucon lui rendit.

P.O.V Ace

Marco m'emmena dans notre cabine et me demanda de m'asseoir sur notre lit. Honteux, je baisse la tête. Mon phénix soupire et m'enlace tendrement. Je pose ma tête au creux de son épaule et lui rendit son étreinte.

« Pourquoi es-tu jaloux Ace ?

-Je te voyais parle avec œil de faucon.

-Il me demandait conseil.

-Sur ?

-A que moment il devait prévenir Shanks de sa grossesse.

-Shanks va être papa.

-Et oui.

-Je me sens con. Ma jalousie était infondée.

-C'est normal dans les débuts d'un couple.

-Non ce n'est pas bien la jalousie.

-C'est vrai mais cela permet au couple de discuter et de construire de bonnes bases : la confiance et la communication. Ce qu'on est en train de construire. Rien que tout les deux.

-Merci Marco je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. La prochaine on en discutera.

-Pas de soucis. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. »

A suivre

 **NDA : plus que un chapitre avant la bonne nouvelle. Au prochain chapitre la température monte entre nos tourteraux.**

 **Le fait que Mihawk est en début de grossesse est parfait pour la suite de l'histoire et les futures angoisses de notre cher Ace. Trois mises à jour sur trois journées consécutives c'est ouf je me sens hyper inspirée.**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt. Prenez soin de vous.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: première fois

P.O.V Ace

Cela faisait presque 6 mois que Marco et moi sommes ensemble **(beau saut dans le temps)**. J'aimerais sauter le pas dans notre relation. On a beaucoup expérimenté et je sens qu'il voudrait aller jusqu'au bout. Pourtant à chaque fois une sorte de barrière invisible me stoppe brutalement. La dernière fois, j'ai attrapé sa main pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

Je voudrais pouvoir lui montrer que j'ai confiance en lui et que je veux prendre du plaisir avec lui. Je devrais peut-être en parler à quelqu'un. Mais une personne qui est passée par là et qui me donnera les meilleurs conseils.

Pourquoi pas œil de faucon ? Après tout, il a dû passer par les mêmes étapes que moi.

Je demande l'autorisation de Père qui accepta de me laisser partir avec pour prétexte une mission pour que les autres ne se doutent de rien.

D'après certaines sources, Mihawk était sur son île en attendant le retour de Shanks.

Une fois, sur cette île une furie rose me sauta dessus.

« Que fais-tu là ?

-Désolé mademoiselle mais je ne vous connais pas.

-On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, Portgas. .

-Ok tu sais qui je suis mais je ne sais pas qui tu es.

-Je m'appelle Pérona.

-Et que fais-tu sur cette île ?

-Mihawk accepte de m'héberger et son amant veut que son compagnon est une présence à ses côtés.

Après tout il est bientôt à cinq mois de grossesse.

-Je suis au courant.

-Bon Ace suis-moi. Il me semble que tu veux le voir. »

Elle me fit signe de la suivre. Ce que je fis sans broncher. On arrive vers une sorte de château. On entre et Pérona est à la tête de notre duo. Elle se déplace avec aisance. Elle connaît parfaitement les lieux. Elle me laissa devant une immense porte. Je regarde autour de moi : le décor est très sombre. Cela semble étonnant que Shanks soit déjà passer par là.

« Il doit être dans la bibliothèque.

-Merci Pérona.

-Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter.

-Ce n'était pas dans mon attention.

-On est jamais trop prudent. Je vous laisse discuter tous les deux. »

Elle part sans que je puisse lui demander si je risquais de la revoir.

Je toque à la porte. Pas de réponse. Je me décide d'entrer. Je trouve Mihawk assis sur un sombre fauteuil en train de lire un livre. Il semble être plonger dedans. Je lui fais remarquer ma présence en toussant bruyamment.

Surpris, il lève la tête et me sourit. Il a vraiment changé depuis qu'il fréquente sérieusement l'empereur.

« Bonjour, Ace. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien. Et toi ?

-Honnêtement, tout va très bien. »

Il se lève tant bien que mal et partit dans une direction. Je le suivis. Il m'emmena dans une pièce moins sombre. Un lit pour deux personnes et une armoire sont les seuls meubles présents. C'est sûrement sa chambre à lui et à Shanks.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder mon hôte. Il n'a quasiment pas changé mis à part son ventre gonflé.

Je regardais son abdomen comme fasciné. Est-ce que Marco et moi on fondera une famille ?

« Tu as besoin d'aide Ace ?

-Oui mais c'est assez gênant.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Eh bien… Je n'arrive pas à aller jusqu'au bout avec Marco et je me suis dis que peut-être tu pourrais me conseiller. »

Mihawk étouffe un rire. Ma situation doit lui paraître absurde.

« Désolé Ace. Mais pourquoi mon aide ?

-Je pensais que comme toi et Shanks tout va très bien tu aurais une solution.

-Bon je ne suis pas sûr d'être le meilleur dans ce rôle mais je vais faire de mon mieux.

-Je t'écoute.

-Ne change rien.

-Hein ?!

-Je pense que tu n'es juste pas prêt et que tu veux le faire pour lui faire 'plaisir' mais toi que veux-tu ?

-Eh bien… Eh bien…

-Tu as confiance en Marco ?

-Oui !

-Alors ne te force pas d'accord ? Je pense que lui aussi sait que ce n'est pas encore le moment. Il veut que tu aimes ça et ne te t'obligera à faire quoi que ce soit.

-Tu as sûrement raison... »

Je suis resté toute la journée avec Mihawk avant de partir vers le Moby Dick. Au moment de partir, je voulais prendre Mihawk dans mes bras mais me suis souvenu à temps de ne pas le serrer trop fort. Pérona me dit au revoir en souriant et me promis qu'on se reverrait. Je l'aime bien, elle est marrante.

Je suis arrivé pile pour l'heure de manger. Je suis entre Satch et Marco. **(détail inutile)**

Dans notre cabine, Marco essaye de finir ses cartes mais je me sens câlin ce soir.

« Pas maintenant Ace s'il-te-plaît.

-Marco, laisse tomber tes cartes et viens avec moi. »

Il abandonna bien vite la lutte et se lève avant de se tourner pour me faire face. En un instant, je fondis sur ses lèvres et il me rendit mon baiser. J'ouvre légèrement ma bouche et je sentis sa langue entrer pour aller doucement caresser la mienne. Il gagne la domination mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir lutter.

J'attrape ses poignets et me laissa tomber sur notre lit en entraînant mon phénix. J'étais bloqué entre le matelas et Marco qui caressa doucement mon torse. Pour ma part, mes mains passaient sur sa nuque, son cou,ses épaules. Marco n'allait pas plus loin que le bas de mon dos. Il sait que j'ai peur.

Ace, tu lui fais confiance et tu le veux. Alors ne te comportes pas comme un idiot.

Pour l'inciter à continuer je colle mon bassin au sien. Il étouffe un halètement de surprise. Je crois qu'il a comprit le message. Il fait passer ses mains sous mes vêtements et il commence à explorer cette partie encore inconnue de mon anatomie. J'enlève sa chemise et laisse mes mains se promener sur son dos.

Tout à coup, il me mordit la lèvre inférieure ce qui m'arrache un gémissement. Cela excita mon amant au plus au point.

« Ace… J'ai envie de toi…

-Moi aussi.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ?

-Oui, je veux le faire avec toi. »

A ces mots, il descend ses mains vers ma ceinture et enlève mon bas. Ne laissant qu'un bout de tissu. Il commença à donner des coups de langues et des baisers entre mes cuisses. Plus il s'approchait de mon sexe plus je gémissais de manière érotique.

Il enleva son pantalon et continua ses activités buccales. Il recommença à m'embrasser puis plaqua une de ses mains sur mon érection. Surpris, je lui griffa le dos, il attaque mon cou, mes épaules, tout.

Quand nous avons jugé que les préliminaires avaient assez duré, il écarta mes chairs. La pénétration n'est pas si douloureuse tellement j'étais possédé par le démon de la luxure. Tout comme mon amant.

Le reste de la nuit fut torride.

Je me réveille le lendemain, avec un sacré mal de reins mais je ne regrettais rien. J'étais dans les bras de mon phénix. Il était en train de me regarder tendrement.

« Bien dormi ?

-Très bien.

-Tu as aimé Ace.

-C'était merveilleux mon phénix merci.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. »

On passa le reste de la matinée à se câliner… Finalement, j'aime beaucoup ce qui se passe après l'acte.

A suivre

 **NDA : voilà un nouveau chapitre. La prochaine fois, nos deux amants vont avoir une sacré surprise.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils pour que je puisse améliorer les moments un peu 'chaud' comme ça. Je pense en avoir besoin.**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt. Prenez soin de vous.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : grande nouvelle

P.O.V Ace

Pouah ! Je sors de la salle de bain après avoir fini de vomir mon petit-déjeuner. Je ne savais même plus depuis quand cela m'arrive. Deux semaines je pense… Depuis que Marco et moi on a…

Non,non ! Ace ! Ce n'est peut-être pas ça…

Je n'ose pas en parler aux autres de mon problème… Et puis ça sert à rien ! Je fais peut-être une intoxication alimentaire. Tu manges tellement que ce n'est pas impossible que tu ais bouffé un truc périmé.

« Ace ?

-Satch ! Tout va bien ?

-Moi oui mais c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question. Tu vomis depuis deux semaines, je ne pense pas que ce soit normal. Je devrais en parler à Marco.

-Non ! Ne lui dis rien ! Il ne sait rien !

-Attends… Tu veux dire que tu fais exprès d'ignorer tes nausées quand il est dans les parages ?!

-On peut dire ça comme ça... »

Satch pousse un soupir. Il sait qu'il ne me fera pas changer d'avis et il ne parlera pas sans mon accord...ou je lui ferai regretter.

« Ecoute, Ace… Je ne dirai rien mais tu dois absolument le faire.

-Je le sais.

-Bon Père voulait que je te prévienne car Shanks et son équipage allait arriver. **(je pense qu'on peut parler de squatte)**

 **-** On les voit souvent.

-Apparemment Shanks a une annonce à faire. Oeil de faucon sera là. »

Il me fait un clin d'oeil. Comment il sait que Mihawk m'a aidé ? Qu'on est devenu un peu plus proche ? **(c'est Satch,il sait tous)**

Néanmoins, je dois faire bonne figure et ne pas faire de scandale.

Je suis Satch et rejoints Marco et Père. Le commandant de la 4ème flotte s'éclipsa discrètement.

« Ace ! Je suis ravi que Satch t'ai retrouvé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Shanks voulait te parler. On ne sera que 3 pour les recevoir.

-Ah oui ?

-Puisqu'on te le dit yoi ! »

Visiblement, même s'ils ne se chamaillent plus Marco et Shanks ont encore des relations houleuses.

Je souris et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de prendre la main de mon phénix. Il me regarde et me sourit tendrement. Père nous regardait, amusé.

Finalement, Shanks et son équipage arrivèrent et on commença le déjeuner. J'étais placé entre Marco et Shanks. Ce dernier était à côté de son compagnon et semblait faire très attention à lui. J'ai toujours du mal à me dire que dans quatre mois il sera père.

Au bout d'une heure, Shanks déclara qu'il voulait parler en privé avec Père, Marco et moi. On le suit jusqu'à un endroit isolé du bateau. Père, Marco et moi regardions Shanks qui était à côté de Mihawk et il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Oeil de faucon fit bouger sa tête de haut en bas. Shanks sourit et planta son regard dans les notre.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

-Nous nous en doutons.

-Je m'en doute Marco mais c'est très important.

-Alors nous t'écoutons.

-Merci Barbe Blanche. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai pris la décision d'arrêter la piraterie pour le moment.

-Hein ?! »

On se regarde sans comprendre. Shanks arrête la piraterie ?! C'est dur à imaginer.

« J'ai pris cette décision seul et Mihawk ne m'a pas influencé. J'ai juste envie d'élever mon enfant avec lui. Je le laisse souvent seul et j'ai décidé de rester avec lui. Je reprendrai la piraterie plus tard.

-Eh bien, tu as notre soutien et sois heureux. Tu le mérites.

-Merci beaucoup. »

Père regarda Shanks qui avait un immense sourire sur le visage. Alors que Père et Marco retournaient avec les autres. Je regardais Shanks en train d'embrasser tendrement son amant. J'allais partir pour leur laisser de l'intimité quand Mihawk m'interpella. Je le regardais et Shanks sortit en me regardant avec amusement. Je suis donc seul avec œil de faucon.

« Ace ? Satch m'a dit que tu avais un problème.

-Non ce n'est pas grave.

-Dis-moi tout. »

Il me regarde fixement. Il ne lâchera pas l'affaire si je ne lui dis rien.

« J'ai juste des nausées et je me sens fatigué.

-C'est tout ?

-Des sauts d'humeur de temps en temps avec des maux de ventre mais c'est sûrement juste une intoxication.

-Non…

-Hein?! C'est grave ?!

-Mais non idiot ! Tu es enceint. »

Je regarde Mihawk estomaqué. Je dois le mettre mal à l'aise car il se lève avec difficulté et commence à partir. Il passe à côté de moi et je lui attrape le bras. Il se retourne et comprend que j'ai besoin de lui parler. Il attend… Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Son bébé doit s'agiter car il passe avec douceur sa main sur une certaine partie de son ventre gonflé. Il le fait avec une telle tendresse…

« Tu penses que je serais un bon parent ?

-Pourquoi tu ne le serais pas Ace.

-J'ai jamais vraiment eu de figure parentale et puis je ne sais même pas si Marco sera heureux.

-Je suis sûr qu'il le sera. Vous en avez déjà parler ?

-Oui mais je pensais pas que ce serait pour tout de suite.

-Eh bien, vous vous êtes trompés.

-J'ai peur… J'ai peur de lui dire Mihawk. »

Les larmes commencent à perler aux coins de mes yeux. Oeil de faucon s'approche et me prend dans ses bras sans me serrer trop fort.

« Tu dois lui annoncer sa future paternité. Je te promets qu'il sera heureux.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

-J'ai eu du mal à le dire à Shanks. Pourtant il a bien réagi. Ce sera pareil avec Marco. »

Il s'éloigne vers les autres. Je le suivis et croisa Marco. Il a l'air inquiet. Satch me lance un regard désolé. Il lui a tout dit !

« Ace. Il faut qu'on parle.

-Marco… Pas de panique ce n'est pas grave…

-Qu'est ce que tu as alors ? »

Il a le regard rempli de détresse. Je regarde autour de moi. Tout le monde nous regarde sauf Shanks qui est blotti contre son faucon. Il doit avoir été mit au courant par Mihawk. Je regarde mon phenix. Je dois lui dire ! Allez ! Ace ! Tu peux le faire !

« Je vais te dire ce que j'ai Marco.

-Je n'attends que ça.

-J'attends notre bébé. »

Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Soudain, il s'avança et m'enlaça avec force. Tout le monde nous applaudis mais on ne fait pas attention.

« Merci beaucoup Ace… Je suis si heureux…

-Moi aussi. Marco ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime mon phénix.

-Je t'aime aussi feu follet. »

Plus tard, dans le soir, les infirmières ont confirmé ma grossesse qui est à peu près deux semaines. La nuit venue, mon amant et moi nous nous endormions en pensant au bonheur que nous donnera notre enfant.

A suivre

 **NDA : enfin je l'ai fini ! Désolée il devait sortir plus tôt mais j'étais très fatiguée et des problèmes personnels ne m'ont pas aidé.**

 **Maintenant, on va suivre les joies de la grossesse avec nos deux amoureux.**

 **Je préfère beaucoup plus le nouveau surnom d'Ace.**

 **Au fait, quand j'aurai fini cette histoire, je pensais écrire des bonus avec le Mihawk x Shanks.**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt et prenez soin de vous.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : la nouvelle pour Luffy

P.O.V Ace

Le lendemain je me réveille et je me rendis compte que je suis seul. Marco doit être déjà lever. J'ai envie de rester encore un peu au lit. Je repense aux nouvelles d'hier et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire comme un crétin. Marco et moi on va avoir un bébé.

C'est étrange de savoir que quand 9 mois il y aura un nouveau membre dans la famille.

Je tourne encore et encore dans le lit.

Bon je n'arrive pas à me détendre j'ai envie de me lever et de rejoindre les autres. Je finis de mettre mon pantalon avant de sortir. **(c'est Ace, il aura la chemise plus tard)**

Soudain, une forme de banane me tomba dessus.

« Alors Ace ? Je t'avais dis d'en parler à Marco.

-Tu avais raison Satch. Même si pour le coup j'aurais préféré lui dire plutôt que ce soit un autre qui lui avoue tout.

-Je pouvais pas deviner ! »

Je l'embête car au fond il a bien fait de le dire à Marco. J'ai pas osé lui en parler après tout.

Le regard de Satch se fit plus inquiet.

« Sinon...tu te sens bien ?

-Pour le moment ça va. Où est Marco ?

-Avec Père, il ne devrait pas tarder. Viens manger. Tu es le dernier à s'être lever. »

Je le suis jusqu'à la salle commune et il me donna mon petit-déjeuner. Je commence à le manger mais ça a été de courte durée : les aliments me donnèrent vite la nausée sans pour autant que j'ai envie de vomir. Satch le vit et me dit qu'il allait chercher mon amant.

Mon phénix arriva avec un visage préoccupé.

« Tout va bien yoi ?

-Oui,oui juste des nausées. »

Il ne se détend pas pour autant. Il prit place à côté de moi. Il met ses bras sur la table et me regarde toujours. Je passe ma main de haut en bas sur son bras pour le rassurer. Il avait l'air de se détendre.

« Bien dormi mon phénix ?

-Oui et toi feu follet ?

-Merveilleusement bien.

-Au fait, ton frère a prévu de passer aujourd'hui.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, il viendra avec Trafalgar. Il veut voir Père.

-C'est génial ! On va pouvoir lui dire qu'il sera oncle.

-Oui. Ace ?

-Oui ?

-Pas de chamaillerie avec Trafalgar.

-Bon… Très bien... »

Il ne me laisse pas le choix. Je vais devoir supporter l'amant de mon frère. Surtout que vu que les nausées ont l'air assez conséquente Marco m'aura à l'oeil. C'est adorable de voir à quel point il veut cet enfant avec moi. Il est assez protecteur.

On sort de la salle commune et on voit un chapeau de paille. Il a vraiment fait vite.

« Ace ! Ace !

-Luffy ! Je suis content de te voir !

-Shishishi. Law est avec moi… Ce n'est pas un problème ?

-Non,non d'ailleurs Marco et moi on aimerait vous parler en privé. »

Mon frère acquiesça et alla chercher son médecin. On va dans notre cabine et on regarde les deux individus devant nous. Law semblait très calme alors que Luffy avait l'air plus anxieux.

Marco tourna sa tête vers moi et attendait mon accord.

Je souris et prends la parole.

« Marco et moi on doit annoncer quelque chose.

-Tu as appris pour Shanks ?

-Pardon Luffy ?

-Shanks n'est plus pirate. »

C'est vrai que Leroux veut élever son enfant avec Mihawk mais il en est encore à là ?

« Non Luffy c'est beaucoup plus.

-C'est quoi ?

-On va avoir un bébé. »

Un grand silence passa par là.

« C'est vrai ?

-Oui Luffy c'est vrai yoi.

-Comment vous avez fait pour avoir un bébé ?

-Je t'ai dis que je te le dirai Luffy-ya. Félicitations en tout cas.

-Merci beaucoup Law.

-Donc je vais devenir oncle ?

-C'est ça Luffy. Cela te pose un problème ?

-Pas du tout Ace ! Tant que tu es heureux je te laisserai vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends.

-C'est très gentil Luffy. »

Law s'approche de lui, lui chuchote quelque chose en commence à embrasser tendrement mon fèrer. Ils ont passé une grande partie de la journée avec nous. Il commençait à faire nuit quand ils sont partis. Au moment du départ, Luffy me fit un énorme câlin et Law me serra la main mais cet échange était plus amical que la dernière fois.

J'étais accompagné de mon amant. Nous étions seuls à l'avant du Moby Dick.

« Je suis heureux que ton frère et Trafalgar soient aussi enthousiastes à l'idée de connaître le bébé.

-Luffy va rester avec lui donc ils vont tous les deux être oncle dans un sens. C'est normal.

-Je suis très heureux d'avoir ce bébé avec toi Ace. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je suis heureux Marco. Je t'aime. »

Je m'avance vers lui pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et on resta seuls jusqu'à tard dans la nuit en imaginant Luffy être oncle.

A suivre

 **NDA : un petit chapitre cette fois. J'ai fais exprès de faire Luffy en peu plus mature cela me semblait important. Je ne sais pas si on verra son équipage un jour…**

 **Et oui, chapeau de paille est toujours avec son Law.**

 **Désolée mais je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre arrivera. On verra la prochaine fois ce que les commandants pensent de cette grossesse plus en détail.**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt et prenez soin de vous.**


	9. Chapter 8,5

Chapitre 8.5 : l'équipage

 **NDA : ce chapitre reprend le précédent mais d'un autre point de vue. Je ne le ferais pas souvent. Si vous aimez Squardo ne le lisez pas.**

P.O.V Haruta

Marco et Ace sont partis pour discuter avec Chapeau de paille et le médecin. Ils vont sûrement lui annoncer l'arrivée du bébé dans presque 8 mois.

Père est de loin le plus impatient du bateau même s'il ne le montre pas forcément.

Satch me fait signe pour les rejoindre. Les autres commandants boivent déjà un verre d'alcool en compagnie de Whitey-Bay.

« Haruta ! Viens avec nous !

-Laisse-moi le temps d'arriver Satch.

-Marco et Ace ne sont pas avec toi ?

-Non ils sont avec Chapeau de paille et avec Trafalgar.

-Ils sont partis faire quoi ?

-Ils annoncent la grossesse d'Ace à son frère. »

Bam ! Satch se fit frapper derrière la tête par Vista. Ce dernier le sermonna pour ces paroles. Il disait que c'était mieux qu'ils le disent eux-même. Je pense que Satch a répondu à Whitey-Bay car il est amoureux d'elle. J'en suis persuadé.

Le commandant de la 4ème flotte se tourna vers moi avec un petit sourire narquois que je n'aime pas.

« Et toi Haruta ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Eh bien… Je sais que tu fréquentes quelqu'un… Que c'est très sérieux avec ton compagnon… Donc peut-être qu'il y a pas que Ace et Marco qui vont avoir un petit miracle.

-Satch ! »

Sérieusement ?! Comment il peut dire ça ?! Comment il peut savoir que je fréquente ?! Je lance un regard avec Izo. Comment sait-il que je sors avec le commandant de la 16ème flotte ?

« Relax Haruta. Tout le monde sait que toi et Izo c'est du sérieux.

-Tu étais pas obligé de dire ça…

-Mais je plaisantais ! Après tout vous êtes encore loin de l'étape enfant contrairement à Ace et Marco.

-Pardon ?! »

Tout le monde sursaute au son de cette voix. On se retourne pour croiser les yeux écarquillés de Squardo. Merde ! Père doit l'avoir invité… Il a l'air d'avoir appris pour les deux commandants… Il a pas l'air franchement ravi.

« Vous plaisantez j'espère…

-Non, c'est la vérité. »

Vista lui a répondu avec un air de défi. Il sait comme toutes le personnes présentes ici que Squardo se sent toujours trahi par le fait qu'Ace un de ses « amis » soit en réalité le fils de Roger. Il en a aussi voulu à Père mais c'est du passé. Je pense qu'il a l'impression de voir Roger, l'homme qui a décimé son équipage à travers Ace.

Mais il ne va quand même pas ? Il plante son regard dans le mien.

« Vous les laissez faire ?

-Faire quoi ?

-Perpétuer la lignée de Roger…

-Tu sais que Ace et Roger ne sont pas la même personne ?

-Au fond, ils sont peut-être pareils… Je ne voudrais pas que un autre équipage soit décimé…

-Si je comprends bien… Tu t'opposes à l'arrivée de cet enfant ?

-Oui. »

Je lui lance un regard noir. Il ne peut pas dire ça ? Je regarde autour de nous. Ace et Marco ont vraiment pas besoin d'entendre ses conneries. Ils ne sont pas là. Peut-être qu'ils sont toujours avec les deux autres.

« Squardo, si tu es ici pour avoir de tels propos, je vais devoir t'ordonner de partir... »

On se retourne pour regarder Père. Il a l'air déçu mais en même temps pas si étonné que ça.

« Squardo… Ace n'est pas Roger. D'ailleurs, Roger n'avait pas que tes défauts. Il a décimé ton équipage… Je comprends ta colère… Mais ne dis pas ça… Tout le monde mérite d'être heureux… Ace connaît l'amour, on lui fait confiance… Tu ne peux pas venir et dire qu'il n'a pas le droit d'avoir son bébé… Tu m'entends ?

-Je...Je suis désolé…

-Je te pardonne. Après tout tu as encore beaucoup à voir dans ce monde magnifique. »

Père partit et Squardo nous regarda piteusement et murmura des excuses. Il nous lança un regard désolé et prit une direction totalement opposée à notre position.

Un silence resta sur le groupe puis Satch et Vista ont déclaré qu'ils pensaient que Squardo avait tort de penser ça. C'est vrai que tout le monde a hâte que la famille s'agrandisse.

Heureusement, cette discussion prit fin quand Ace et Marco arrivèrent avec Chapeau de paille et Trafalgar. Ils sont restés toute la fin de journée. Puis les deux amants sont partis vers l'avant du bateau après le départ de nos invités.

J'étais dans ma cabine et Izo entra.

« Tout va bien ?

-Oui ne te fais pas de soucis…

-J'ai hâte de voir l'enfant de Marco et Ace.

-Moi aussi.

-Tu penses que Satch a raison ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Peut-être que nous aussi on aura un miracle… »

Je me retourne et le regarde surpris. Il soutient mon regard avant d'exploser de rire en me regardant. L'instant d'après, il m'embrassait tendrement.

Non, je pense que c'est mieux que ce soit Marco et Ace qui est leur enfant.

A suivre

 **NDA : je ne ferais pas ça souvent, je ne suis pas fan de ce chapitre.**

 **La prochaine fois, on retourne du côté de nos deux amoureux et de leurs moments de tendresse.**

 **Sur ce, à bientôt et prenez soin de vous.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Kiyo

P.O.V Ace

J'étais maintenant à quatre mois de grossesse. **(oui j'adore faire des ellipses)** Pour être honnête, les choses se passent bien. Enfin, la plus part du temps. Les nausées sont toujours un peu là. Elles étaient une horreur au début. Niveau saut d'humeur et envies cheloues je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti.

De toute façon, personne ne m'a fait de remarque.

Je suis juste obligé de porter une chemise.

Mon phénix m'en a donné une et je l'aime bien même si on ne voit plus vraiment la marque de Barbe Blanche. Enfin, dans cinq mois c'est terminé.

« Hey, feu follet ?

-Oui, Marco ?

-Shanks nous a invités à lui rendre visite à lui et à Mihawk. Tu penses avoir le courage d'y aller ?

-Oui ! Je veux bien les voir ! Après tout dans pas très longtemps, cela ne sera plus possible. »

Je souris à mon phénix avant d'aller l'embrasser tendrement. On est dans notre cabine. Marco m'assoit sur le lit et relève doucement ma chemise. **(je fais une vraie fixette)** Il me sourit avant d'approcher son visage de mon ventre qui commence à être vraiment visible.

« Salut toi. Tu sais ta 'maman' et moi on a hâte de te voir. On est sûr que tu vas nous apporter beaucoup de bonheur. »

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux. J'aime beaucoup nos petits moments d'intimité. J'ai hâte de pouvoir sentir les coups de pieds de notre bébé. J'aimerai beaucoup prévenir Marco quand ce sera le cas.

Il se lève et me regarda.

« Bon. On doit y aller. Plus vite on y sera plus vite on partira.

-Visiblement tu as encore du mal avec Leroux.

-Certaines choses ne changeront jamais. »

Il a raison.

Lorsqu'on arrive devant le château de Mihawk. Tiens Pérona sera peut-être là.

Shanks apparut comme s'il nous avait entendus arriver.

« Ha Ha ! J'étais sûr que vous serez là.

-Oui Oui Shanks…

-Allez Marco souris un peu. Venez Mihawk nous attend. »

On suit Shanks à travers le château. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé au fond. Même si je suis sûr que la seule chose différente est une chambre pour leur enfant. Mihawk est dans la bibliothèque comme la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Shanks s'approcha de lui et lui caressa doucement le bras. Le brun nous vit et nous sourit. Il nous propose d'aller dans la salle commune pour plus de convivialité. On a hoché la tête de haut en bas. Leroux l'aida à se lever. C'est vrai qu'il ne va pas tarda à accoucher.

Leroux passa doucement sa main sur le ventre de son compagnon. Il l'aida à se déplacer jusqu'à destination. Shanks nous servit un jus de fruits à chacun. **(oui pas d'alcool)**

On discutait de tout et de rien mais je voyais Mihawk se crisper de temps en temps. Il a un problème ?

Shanks posa son regard sur moi.

« Alors Ace ? C'est vous la prochaine fois ? Vous devez avoir hâte de voir votre enfant.

-Evidemment qu'on a hâte yoi !

-Je n'en doute pas Marco. D'ailleurs… Quand je reprendrai la mer tu voudrais pas rejoindre mon équipage.

-Shanks arrête yoi ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je t'interdis de me reposer cette question ou je te le ferai amèrement regretter ! »

Et c'est reparti… D'habitude c'est moi qui me mets en colère maintenant c'est Marco. Je rapporte mon attention sur Mihawk. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. Je devrais dire à Shanks et à mon phénix de nous laisser.

« Hé vous deux… Sortez s'il vous plaît…

-Mais Ace…

-Ce n'est pas une proposition... »

Je leur lance un regard qui en dit long aux deux autres qui sont sortis sans rechigner par peur sans doute.

Je m'approche de Mihawk et m'abaisse à son niveau.

« Mihawk tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien…

-Ace, je pense que…

-Oui ?

-J'ai des contractions…

-Des fortes ? »

Il n'a pas le temps de me répondre avant de se plier d'un coup. Il en a le souffle coupé. Je m'empresse de mettre mes mains sur ses épaules. Sa respiration est très lourde. Merde ! Il va pas tarder à accoucher. Je dois aller chercher de l'aide !

Je lui dis de tenir bon avant d'aller chercher Shanks et Marco que j'ai trouvé assez vite.

« Shanks ! Shanks !

-Que se passe-t-il Ace ?

-C'est Mihawk ! Il va pas tarder à accoucher! »

Shanks devint livide et il nous ordonna d'aller chercher Pérona car elle sait comment faire accoucher quelqu'un. Il nous confia qu'il allait emmener Mihawk dans leur chambre. Marco et moi on a fait plusieurs tours du château en appelant Pérona. Elle sortit d'un mur.

« Pourquoi vous criez ?

-On a besoin de toi ! Mihawk va avoir son bébé ! Il a besoinde toi !

-Compris ! Je fonce à la chambre. »

Marco et moi avons attendu un moment mais on ne sait pas combien de temps. On était trop stressé pour faire attention. On entendait de temps à autre les cris de Mihawk et les encouragements de Shanks et de Pérona. Au moins il est bien entouré.

Après un long moment, Pérona nous invita à aller voir les nouveaux parents.

Mihawk était allongé dans le lit avec son bébé contre sa poitrine. On voyait une touffe de cheveux roux à travers une couverture bleu. Ils ont eu un garçon ! Shanks regardait amoureusement son bébé et son compagnon. Ses doigts caressaient doucement le visage de l'enfant. Il embrassait son amant de temps à autre. Ils se murmuraient des 'je t'aime' et ils pleuraient de joie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils sortirent de leur bulle et nous souriaient. Ils avaient l'air épuisé.

« Merci vous deux. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

-C'est normal. On fait les présentations ?

-Bien sûr les gars. Voici Kiyo. »

Marco et moi on regarde le bébé en train de dormir paisiblement dans les bras du faucon. Marco me prit la main et chuchota :

« Bonjour Kiyo. Voici Ace et je suis Marco. Bienvenue dans le monde.

-On te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. » Dis-je pour compléter les paroles de mon phénix.

Il se faisait tard. Les deux parents nous ont proposés une chambre pas loin de celle de Pérona pour passer la nuit. On a accepté.

On voulait absolument se parler.

« C'était bien avec Shanks ?

-Oui, on a parlé tout es réglé.

-Ouf !

-Bravo Ace.

-De ?

-Tu as aidé pour l'arrivée de Kiyo

-C'est normal. »

Il passe sa main sur ma bosse. Je pose ma main sur la sienne.

« C'est ce bébé le prochain.

-Et oui.

-Je t'aime feu follet.

-Je t'aime mon phénix. »

On se serra l'un contre l'autre et on sombra dans un profond sommeil.

A suivre

 **NDA : bienvenue Kiyo ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **La prochaine fois, on aura une petite fête sur le Moby Dick**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt et prenez soin de vous.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : petite fête

P.O.V Ace

Je suis à six mois de grossesse. **(oui on a encore avancé)** Mes frères (surtout Satch) voulaient faire une petite fête calme pour une fois car après l'arrivée du bébé cela ne sera plus possible.

J'étais mitigé pour l'idée car je me sentais assez vite fatigué.

Mais bien évidemment Satch a réussi à me faire changer d'avis. L'équipage de mon frère, Law et Pérona seront présents.

Shanks et Mihawk ont été invité mais ce n'est pas sûr qu'ils viennent. Si ils sont présents, je vois déjà Luffy regarder Kiyo. Le temps passe vite. L'enfant a déjà deux mois et dans trois j'aurai le mien.

« Tu es prêt feu follet ?

-Hein ? Oh oui oui Marco.

-Si tu n'as pas envie rien ne t'oblige à y aller.

-Ils se sont donnés du mal, je peux quand même faire un effort.

-Fais attention à toi.

-C'est mignon ! Le phénix est protecteur. »

Mon compagnon rougit un peu gêné. Je m'approche et l'embrasse.

« Si j'ai un problème tu seras le premier au courant mais ne te rends pas malade d'accord ?

-Oui je vais essayer. »

C'est à son tour de m'embrasser. Au bout de quelques minutes on partit rejoindre les autres. **(oubliez pas la chemise de notre cher Ace)**

Les commandants discutaient avec tout le monde. Haruta était avec Law ce qui est assez surprenant vu leur différence de caractère.

Satch parlait cuisine avec Sanji, assis sur les genoux de Zoro. Vista parlait avec Nami et Brook qui venait de se faire frapper par la rousse.

Franky et Robin discutait avec Joz tandis que Ussop et une petite blonde se tenaient la main pas très loin d'eux. Pérona câlinait Chopper qu'elle trouvait très mignon.

Père discutait avec Rayleigh qui a visiblement était aussi invité.

Je cherche Luffy du regard avant de croiser une touffe de cheveux roux.

Tiens, ils sont venus finalement. Luffy est avec eux !

En effet, Luffy observait Kiyo qui regardait autour de lui avec curiosité. Je préviens Marco que je vais le rejoindre. De toute façon,il parle avec Izo.

Shanks me fait signe. Il tenait son enfant. Je pouvais enfin voir ses yeux. Il a hérité des yeux claires de Mihawk. Ce dernier me sourit et Luffy sembla enfin remarquer ma présence.

« Tu as vu Ace ? Il est trop mignon !

-C'est vrai Luffy. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui mais c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question.

-Luffy, je vais bien. Je suis seulement à six mois de grossesse.

-Je sais mais c'est ma nièce ou mon neveu c'est normal de vouloir que tout se passe bien.

-C'est mignon. »

On se tourne vers Leroux qui avait donné le bébé à Mihawk car il avait faim.

« Tu sais que tout va bien aller ?

-Shanks, je te rappelle qu'oeil de faucon a eu ses contractions soudainement.

-Luffy, je vais bien et Shanks était là pour moi. Ace nous a aidés et s'il lui arrive la même chose je suis sûr que quelqu'un sera là pour lui.

-Tu as peut-être raison. »

Je remercie les deux parents avant d'aller rejoindre mon phénix qui parlait avec Robin.

« Fatigué yoi ?

-Oui un peu. »

Mon phénix me fit m'asseoir sur ses genoux et passer ses bras autour de ma taille. Robin nous regardait avant de prendre la parole.

« Félicitations pour vous deux. Le moment ne va pas tarder.

-Merci Robin !

-C'est normal. Parfois les gens pensent que deux hommes et deux femmes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant ensemble. C'est absurde ! Je suis sûre que vous serez des parents fantastiques. »

On a discuté un long moment avec tout le monde. Le jour allait se lever quand les invités partirent.

Dans la cabine, je me blottis contre mon phénix.

« C'était très sympa.

-Je suis content que tu ais pu te détendre.

-Tu sais que j'aurais été si il y avait eu un problème ?

-Je le sais mon phénix. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime feu follet. »

Elle était bien cette soirée. Les autres vont devoir s'y faire. Dans quelques temps ils ne pourront faire autant de bruit et ils ne pourront plus laisser traîner de l'alcool.

A suivre

 **NDA : et voici un tout petit chapitre. J'aime beaucoup écrire dessus.**

 **On a enfin vu l'équipage de Luffy !**

 **Mais on s'approche de plus en plus de l'arrivée du bébé.**

 **Sur ce, prenez soin de vous et à bientôt. Bisous enflammés.**

 **(je crois que j'ai trouvé mon truc)**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Tsubaki

P.O.V Ace

Je n'allais pas tarder à accoucher. **(je ne perds** **pas** **de temps)** Je me sentais constamment fatigué et dès que je n'étais pas avec mon phénix, un commandant me suivait pour me surveiller.

Merde ! Je suis capable de faire attention tout de même !

Là c'est Satch qui me surveille… C'est de loin le pire !

Ils sont adorables mais je n'ai plus d'espace vitale !

« Ace, calmes-toi…

-Mais je suis calme Satch !

-Je sais que tu aimes pas être suivi mais Marco ne rentre que ce soir… Fais un effort. »

Il me lance son meilleur regard de chien battu et le pire c'est qu'il y arrive !

J'oublie que je suis en colère…

Marco est en mission et il me manque beaucoup…

Mon bébé s'agite et me donne des coups de pieds. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en me rappelant la réaction de Marco la première fois.

Flash-back

On était dans notre cabine et le phénix finissait ses cartes. J'étais assis sur notre lit en lisant un guide sur la maternité que Luffy a pensé indispensable de m'offrir.

Soudain, je sentis une sensation de mouvement au niveau de mon ventre. Je passais ma main dessus et je le sentis. Un coup de pied. Je préviens Marco qui fonce me voir. Après quelques explications pas très claires, tellement j'étais heureux, je pris sa main et la plaça à l'endroit où je sentais notre enfant s'agiter. Après un court instant, un énorme sourire orna son visage. Il planta son regard dans le mien et il m'embrassait.

Retour présent

Je suis sorti de mes pensées quand je sentis un sentiment très désagréable au niveau du bas-ventre. Ma respiration se fit plus saccadée. Je pense que Oeil de faucon n'est pas le seul à avoir eu ses contractions d'un coup.

Satch écarquille les yeux avant d'aller chercher une infirmière.

Cette dernière me fit aller dans notre cabine et m'ordonna de rester allonger. Le travail avait commencé et elle viendrait toutes les heures pour vérifier à quel moment je pourrai commencer à donner naissance.

C'était très dure. La douleur partait et revenait en plus en plus forte. Je voulais avoir Marco à mes côtés. Je peux pas traverser ça tout seul.

Comment Mihawk as-pu supporter ça ?

Après quelques heures la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et mon phénix s'approcha rapidement de moi et me pris la main.

Je respirais de plus en plus mal. J'en pouvais plus.

Mon enfant bougeait de plus en plus comme si lui aussi en avait marre.

Mon phénix me murmurait des mots doux et des encouragements.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'infirmière revint et me dit que j'étais prêt à pousser.

La douleur était insupportable. J'avais l'impression qu'on essayait écarteler. Oui, j'exagère un peu mais bon vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point cela fait mal.

Je poussais du moins j'essaye.

Au bout d'un instant la tête sortit enfin. L'infirmière me signala que les épaules étaient le plus dur à sortir.

Au bout d'un moment, notre bébé était enfin là.

L'infirmière me plaça le bébé sur la poitrine. Il était enroulé dans une couverture rose.

On a une fille !

L'infirmière sortit en nous laissant seuls.

La petite avait mes cheveux bruns, mes tâches de rousseur…

Elle avait les yeux de son père.

Elle avait les joues rouges et elle avait l'air bien car elle dormait paisiblement et respirait calmement.

Marco passait doucement sa main dans ses cheveux.

Il pleurait… Je sentais les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.

« Elle est magnifique Ace.

-Oui, elle l'est.

-Merci Ace. Merci d'avoir eu cette merveille avec moi.

-Moi aussi. Je suis tellement heureux.

-Comment on va l'appeler ?

-Pourquoi pas Tsubaki ?

-C'est parfait !Je t'aime feu follet.

-Je t'aime mon phénix. »

Le lendemain, on a présenté notre bébé au reste de l'équipage. Comme on se doutait tout le monde a explosé de joie et certains voulaient la porter. Tsubaki avait pas l'air traumatiser. Elle avait même l'air de s'amuser.

Mon phénix me prit la main pendant qu'on regardait notre fille avec le reste de la famille.

A suivre

 **NDA : ils l'ont enfin eu ! Cela ne m'empêchera pas de parler de la vie de Tsubaki sur le Moby Dick.**

 **Bienvenue à elle !**

 **La prochaine fois, Barbe Blanche aurait quelque chose à demander à Ace.**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **Bisous enflammés !**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : rencontre avec les oncles

P.O.V Ace

Tsubaki avait déjà une semaine et aujourd'hui mes frères allaient venir pour la rencontrer. On avait bien sûr inviter Koala et Law.

On devait se retrouver sur le Moby Dick et on serait rester seuls dans la salle commune pendant que les autres faisaient leurs activités.

Je dois y aller ! Père veut me parler !

Je le trouve dans sa cabine.

« Ace, je voulais te faire une proposition.

-Laquelle ?

-Cela fait bien trop longtemps que la seconde flotte n'a pas de commandant et je me suis dis que tu pourrais remplir cette tâche.

-Je ne suis pas sûr… Tu pourrais demander à quelqu'un d'autre… **(pour respecter mes nerfs on ne parlera pas de Teach… je risque de rager et je ne veux pas vraiment lui donner de mauvais rôle)**

 **-** Non.

-Mais Père ! Ce travail est bien trop dur !

-Tu rigoles ? Tu as un enfant. Parent est le métier le plus dur qui soit.

-Eh bien…

-Je peux bien attendre que la petite soit plus autonome. Là elle a besoin de vous deux.

-J'accepte dans ce cas. Merci beaucoup Père. »

Il me sourit et m'invite à sortir pour aller rejoindre Marco et Tsubaki car les invités n'allaient pas tarder. Je retrouve mon amant et notre bébé à l'avant du bateau.

« Stressé yoi ?

-Non, pour le moment ça va.

-Même de revoir Sabo ? »

Sabo… Cela fait peu de temps que Luffy m'a annoncé que tu n'étais pas mort et que tu étais un révolutionnaire… Mon phénix me regarda, inquiet, Tsubaki dormait dans ses bras.Elle aussi peut se mettre à dormir d'un coup. Si elle est aussi nacroleptique on sera deux à s'endormir souvent.

Au bout de quelque minutes, nos invités arrivèrent. Luffy était avec Law et Sabo était accompagné d'une jeune femme. C'est donc elle Koala…

Mon regard croisa celui de mon frère blond et il avança doucement, machinalement jusqu'à moi.

Il prit soudainement dans ses bras et me dit qu'il était heureux de me revoir.

Je lui rendis son étreinte.

On va dans la salle commune. Luffy voulait porter Tsubaki en premier. Law lui montra comment bien la porter. Il souriait comme un idiot devant elle.

Sabo me regardait depuis un moment.

« Tout va bien Sabo ?

-Oui, oui Ace. Ne t'en fais pas.

-Tu me regardes fixement depuis un moment.

-Je suis désolé…

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

-Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir essayer de te retrouver plus que ça.

« Mais enfin Sabo… Je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir…

-Tu en aurais plus que ce que tu crois... »

Tout le monde s'était tut pour écouter notre conservation. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers nous. Un profond malaise était présent… Malaise que mon compagnon cherchait à combler.

« Luffy, laisse Sabo porter Tsubaki.

-Quoi ? Non ne faites pas ça ! Je n'ai aucune raison de la porter ! »

Le bébé commença à couiner quand si il allait pleurer. Sabo devint livide. Il se sentait coupable ? Il avait les yeux écarquiller.

Je lança un regard à Marco. On se comprit. Je pris Tsubaki et je la passa à Sabo.

Elle le regarda avec curiosité mais elle semblait se calmer un peu par rapport à un petit instant.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes ce qui rendait la scène assez comique. Tsubaki finit par bailler avant de se blottir contre la poitrine de mon frère pour dormir.

Koala prit la parole :

« Elle a l'air de bien t'aimer.

-C'est vrai. Répondis Law qui avait poser sa main sur celle de Luffy.

-Tu vois que tu avais pas à paniquer. Tu es aussi son oncle. Tu l'es autant que Luffy.

-Tu as raison Ace. »

Dès qu'il avait prononcer ces mots, un immense sourire orna son visage.

J'ai pu faire connaissance avec Koala et elle et Sabo semblent très amoureux. Ils vont être ensemble pour un petit moment. Ils sont restés avec nous jusqu'au soir.

Le soir, on coucha la petite dans son berceau dans notre cabine. Elle dormait déjà. Elle devait être fatiguée. Marco l'embrassa sur la tête avant de partir vers le lit. Je restais un petit moment à lui caresser les cheveux avant d'embrasser son front.

Je rejoins mon compagnon dans le lit. Je me blottis dans ses bras.

« Sabo avait l'air d'être heureux que Tsubaki l'aime déjà.

-En même temps, elle n'avait pas de raison de ne pas l'aimer.

-C'est sûr. Je l'aime beaucoup.

-Autant que Luffy ?

-Oui mais Luffy tu savais déjà que je l'aimais bien. »

Je me sens taquin.

« Plus que moi ?

-Bien sûr que non. »

Il étouffe un rire et il m'embrassa tendrement. Je mis fin au contact et je planta mon regard dans le sien.

« Je t'aime feu follet. Bonne nuit.

-Je t'aime mon phénix. Bonne nuit. »

A suivre

 **NDA : un tout petit chapitre en cadeau pour cette semaine.**

 **La prochaine fois, on verra toutes les premières fois de Tsubaki.**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt. Bisous enflammés.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : les premières fois de Tsubaki

P.O.V Externe

 _Premier mot_

La scène était plutôt insolite. Ace regardait fixement sa fille qui était en train de jouer avec des cubes et qui n'avait pas l'air effrayer de ce regard insistant.

Plusieurs commandants se posaient des questions. La petite avait un an et elle était relativement calme. En théorie, on avait pas besoin de la surveiller tout le temps.

Mais pour Ace visiblement ce n'était pas le cas.

Marco aussi se posait des questions. Il a donc décidé d'en parler avec son amant.

« Feu follet, pourquoi tu la regardes comme ça ?

-D'après le livre de Luffy, c'est à peu près à cet âge que les bébés disent leurs premiers mots et je ne veux pas rater ça. »

Marco sourit, attendri de voir son compagnon si impatient de voir les progrès de leur trésor.

Ils n'avaient pas remarquer que Tsubaki les regardait fixement.

Elle leva les bras vers Marco et le regarda. Les deux adultes la regardèrent jusqu'à ce que :

« Papa ! »

Marco regarda son amant qui avait la bouche ouverte et avait l'air très heureux. Le phénix aussi se sentait ému. Il prit sa fille dans ses bras et Ace s'approcha. La petite regarda Ace, le pointa du doigt et l'appela...maman.

Mais ce dernier s'en fichait un peu. Il éclata de rire et embrassa sa fille sur le front.

 _Premier pas_

Tsubaki regardait Haruta depuis un moment. Elle le regardait curieusement comme si cet homme était sorti d'une autre époque. Ou alors ses vêtements assez claires attiraient son attention. L'homme discutait avec Izo et ses parents.

On ne faisait plus attention à elle. Elle savait qu'elle était capable de se lever. Elle se mit sur ses deux gambettes et en prenant appui à la paroi du bateau elle fit des petits pas vers Haruta.

C'est trop long ! Quand elle fut à quelques centimètres de la personne qui captait son attention elle lâcha son appui et fit quelques pas. Elle écarta les bras et s'accrocha à la jambe de l'épéiste comme un bébé koala.

Quelle a été la joie de ses parents et des deux hommes quand ils la virent lâcher Haruta pour aller voir sa maman en marchant lentement sans se tenir.

 _Premier repas sans aide pour manger_

La petite avait encore grandi et elle devait être capable de manger seule maintenant. Voulant éviter le chaos qu'un enfant qui apprend à manger peut produire **(on est quand même dans one piece)** on a jugé sage de lui donner une purée de légumes. Lui donner une sauce quelconque serait un bonheur à nettoyer.

Les deux parents ayant une mission demandèrent à Satch de la surveiller.

Le cuisinier avait un peu peur du résultat.

Heureusement pour lui, Tsubaki avait l'air de manger plutôt proprement.

 _Première rencontre_

Tsubaki avait six ans et elle était heureuse. Heureuse de pouvoir jouer sur terre. Ils avaient navigué pendant des jours, elle et les autres. Ils avaient décidé de profiter du beau temps et d'une petite île pas loin de celle de Mihawk.

Elle cherchait à observer les êtres vivants.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'éloignait un peu du périmètre que ses parents avaient autorisés.

Soudain, elle se cogna la tête contre quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. C'était un petit garçon qui avait à peu près son âge. Ses cheveux roux étaient légèrement ébouriffés et ses yeux perçants l'intriguèrent plus qu'ils ne l'effraient. Autant faire sa connaissance.

« Je suis Tsubaki !

-Kiyo… Je suis Kiyo…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je regardais les insectes…

-Tu as pas l'air bavard Kiyo... »

Le garçon devait être timide. Il se mit à courir vers ses parents et un couple qu'elle n'avait jamais vu fréquenter ses parents. L'un avait les cheveux roux et l'autre des yeux perçants. C'étaient eux,les parents Kiyo ?

Elle s'approcha de sa mère qui lui sourit.

« Ma puce, je te présente Shanks et Mihawk les parents de Kiyo. »

Le garçon était caché derrière les jambes des deux hommes.

Elle sourit, elle avait un nouvel ami.

 _Cousins_

Aujourd'hui, ses oncles venaient faire une petite visite. Elle était tellement impatiente ! Elle allait voir sa cousine. La petite se nommait Amasa. Elle était la fille de Sabo et de Koala. Elle avait quelques mois mais elle était sûre qu'elle allait l'aimer.

Ses parents l'appelèrent et elle courut jusqu'à eux. Elle vit ses oncles et tantes. Elle leur fit un gros câlin et elle regarda sa cousine. Elle avait seulement les cheveux blonds de son père. Pour le reste elle ressemblait plus à sa mère.

Elle vit son oncle Luffy chuchoter quelque chose à son compagnon. Ils demandèrent le silence, il avait une annonce à faire. Ils se prirent la main.

« Law et moi on voulait vous dire qu'on allait avoir un bébé !

-Maman, ça veut dire que j'aurai un autre cousin ?

-Oui ma chérie. »

La petite fille rayonnait tellement elle était contente. Ses parents, Sabo et Koala félicitèrent les futurs parents.

Le soir, elle était très fatiguée. Tsubaki était dans son lit. Dans sa cabine qui était près de celle de ses parents. Ces derniers lui dirent 'bonne nuit' avant de la laisser se reposer.

Décidément, elle trouvait qu'elle avait de supers parents.

A suivre

 **NDA : la prochaine fois, ce sera l'épilogue !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me prévenir si vous voulait un chapitre spécial pour le bébé de Law et Luffy.**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt et prenez soin de vous.**

 **Bisous enflammés.**


	15. Epilogue

Dernier chapitre

P.O.V Externe

Tsubaki était sûre de son coup. Elle avait maintenant 16 ans et voulait présenter quelqu'un à ses parents. Mais qui ? Et bien elle voulait leur présenter son copain. Enfin, elle voulait leur présenter quelqu'un qui était maintenant très important pour elle.

Elle avait demandé à ses parents de la suivre sur une petite île très sympathique. Son copain devait faire de même avec les siens.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait son estomac se tordre. Elle était stressée ? Pourtant, elle était persuadée que ses parents seraient heureux pour elle.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir qui était dans sa cabine. Elle portait un débardeur blanc et un short bleu. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux bruns qui étaient plus domptables que ceux de sa mère. **(pour moi Ace a quand même les cheveux en bataille)**

Elle enfila ses chaussures qui ressemblaient à celle de sa mère.

Elle alla prévenir ses parents qui avaient hâte de rencontrer son chéri.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite au lieu de rendez-vous.

Elle vit une silhouette qu'elle reconnaît à chaque fois.

Elle courut vers l'ombre et alla embrasser son copain.

Ses parents reconnurent le garçon. Ses cheveux roux et ses yeux claires ne laissèrent pas de place au doute. Leur fille sortait avec Kiyo…

Marco écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Leur fille sortait avec Kiyo. Il était heureux pour elle, après tout tant qu'elle est heureuse. Mais cela signifie qu'il va devoir encore plus supporter Shanks… Bon, il sait qu'il peut faire un effort et c'est ce qu'il va faire.

Tsubaki s'approcha d'eux avec Kiyo. Son compagnon le regarda et lui prit la main. Le phénix regarda son feu follet avant que ce dernier ne lui fasse un magnifique sourire.

« Papa,Maman, alors voilà...Comme vous avez dû le remarquer maintenant je sors avec Kiyo.

-Tant que tu es heureuse ma puce, on sommes heureux pour toi. Avait répondu Ace.

-Donc… On peut vous 'présenter' les parents de Kiyo ?

-Oui surtout que maintenant on va devoir les voir souvent. »

Les deux plus jeunes eurent un immense sourire et ils emmenèrent les deux adultes vers la plage.

Kiyo avait demandé à ses parents d'attendre là-bas.

Ace et Marco les ont vu assez vite. Shanks et Mihawk étaient assis sur le sable. Shanks avait passé son bras autour des épaules de son amant.

Les deux adultes toussèrent pour que les deux adultes assis sur le sable se rendent compte qu'ils ne sont plus seuls et qu'il fallait peut-être commencer à discuter.

« Marco ! Ace ! Vous allez bien ?

-Oui merci de demander Shanks et vous ?

-Tout va bien. Avait répondu le rouquin

-Bon, je pense que les présentations sont faites. Avait fait remarquer Kiyo

-Oui on se connaissait bien avant.

-Peut-être mais on voulait vous le dire de cette façon. Avait répondu Tsubaki en prenant la main de son copain.

-On n'a pas de soucis avec ça. »

Ils sont restés toute la journée ensemble. Le soir, ils se sont séparés et les adultes avaient laissé leurs enfants un peu seuls.

P.O.V Shanks

Mihawk et moi sommes retournés à la plage comme plus tôt. Mon faucon s'est assis dans le sable et m'invita à ses côtés. Chose que je fis de ce pas.

« Je suis heureux pour Kiyo et Tsubaki.

-Moi aussi.

-Shanks, s'il te plaît ne taquine pas trop Marco…

-Ne t'en fais, ce n'est plus drôle.

-Je t'aime mon rouquin.

-Je t'aime mon faucon. »

J'approche mon visage du sien et l'embrassa tendrement.

P.O.V Ace

Je me promenais avec mon phénix main dans la main. On voulait profiter d'un instant pour nous deux.

« Merci Ace.

-De ?

-Grâce à toi, j'ai connus l'amour, le joie d'être père… Bref, que des choses merveilleuses.

-Oh Marco…

-Je t'aime feu follet.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime mon phénix. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique se soit, je me précipita pour lui voler un baiser langoureux. Baiser auquel il répondit.

P.O.V Externe

Tsubaki et Kiyo étaient restés depuis le début à l'endroit où leurs parents ont découvert qu'il sortait ensemble. Ils étaient dans un silence agréable. Silence que Kiyo a décidé de briser.

« Heureusement, que ton père a pas trop mal réagi quand il a vu le mien.

-C'est vrai, je pensais pas que ça allait aussi bien se passer.

-Je t'aime ma belle.

-Je t'aime mon coeur. »

Les deux adolescent s'embrassèrent. Ce baiser était rempli de promesses.

FIN

 **NDA : c'est la fin de cette histoire. Maintenant des bonus seront publiés le plus souvent possible.**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me le dire en review.**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt et prenez soin de vous.**

 **Bisous enflammés.**


	16. Bonus 1

Bonus 1 : le bébé de Law et de Luffy

P.O.V Externe

Ils avaient hâte. En effet, Law et Luffy n'allaient pas tarder à avoir leur petit bout de chou. Tout était prêt. Les deux équipages avaient très bien prit le fait que maintenant ils se verraient tous les jours.

Une femme de l'équipage de base de Law s'était portée volontaire pour aider les futurs parents au moment de l'accouchement. Accouchement qui mine de rien faisait stresser le docteur.

Certes, des enfants naissent tous les jours mais c'est différent quand c'est nous qui avons le bébé non ? Après, c'était la question que Law se posait à chaque instant.

Il ne montrait rien pour ne pas alarmer son compagnon.

D'ailleurs, ils étaient dans leur cabine commune. Ils se câlinaient depuis un long moment.

Law ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de passer sa main sur le ventre gonflé de Luffy. Ce dernier regardait son amant d'un air attendri.

Au fond, il se doutait bien que le docteur n'était pas tout à fait serein.

Le chapeau de paille fut sorti de force de ses pensées par une sensation désagréable au niveau de son abdomen. Il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas les pincement qui signifiaient que son corps se préparait pour le grand jour. Non. La sensation revenait de plus en plus et elle faisait toujours un peu plus mal.

Il allait avoir son bébé.

Il voulait prévenir Law mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Law avait bien sûr tout compris. Mais il n'est pas parvenu à esquisser le moindre geste.

Il avait peur… L'anxiété prenait le dessus… Il ne pouvait que voir son amant se tordre un peu sous l'effet de la douleur.

Heureusement par on ne sait quel miracle **(la magie de l'écriture)** l'infirmière que devait les aider pour la naissance entra sans frapper **(au revoir la politesse)** pour voir comment se porter la future famille. La scène la scia sur place.

Contrairement à Law, elle reprit bien vite ses esprits et alla tout préparer pour l'accouchement.

Quand le processus allait commencer, Law arrivait de nouveau à bouger et offrit tous son soutien à Luffy qui donnait toutes ses forces pour que leur trésor à eux puisse voir le jour et découvrir le monde.

Au bout de quelques heures, l'infirmière sortit et laissa les trois membres de la famille seuls lorsque sa mission fut terminée.

Les parents regardèrent leur petit garçon en train de dormir paisiblement sur la poitrine de Luffy.

« Il est magnifique Law.

-…

-Law ?

-Désolé Luffy…

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu as bien vu que je n'ai pas été capable de t'aider… Je suis pathétique…

-Mais non… Ne dis pas ça… Après tout tu as étais là pour m'aider quand j'ai commencé à pousser.

-Oui…

-Faut positiver ! Tu as une idée pour le prénom ?

-Je pensais à Hiroshi.

-Hiroshi ? J'aime beaucoup !

-C'est vrai ?

-Puisque je te le dis Law. Je t'aime !

-Moi aussi je t'aime Luffy-ya. »

Les deux parents s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de reporter toute leur attention sur Hiroshi et de promettre au petit garçon la meilleure vie qu'ils pourraient lui offrir.

Fin

 **NDA : voilà la fin de ce premier bonus. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review ou de me demander un bonus en particulier que vous aimeriez lire.**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt et prenez soin de vous.**

 **Bisous enflammés.**


	17. Bonus 2

Bonus 2

Shanks et Mihawk

P.O.V Externe

Shanks allait le voir. Enfin ! Cela faisait quoi… quatre mois qu'il n'avait pas vu son faucon ? Il en était fou de joie. Il ne tenait même plus en place.

Cela faisait quoi ? Six ans qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Oui, c'est ça.

Cependant, il voulait une chose en plus. Enfin, un être en plus. Mihawk et lui avaient déjà discuté pour qu'ils aient un enfant mais la conversation tournait court.

Pourtant, il se sentait prêt. Il était pourtant plus mature maintenant.

Plusieurs questions tournaient dans sa tête. Mihawk avait peut-être peur. Ou alors in ne veut pas avoir d'enfant en sachant que le rouquin n'était pas toujours présent.

Shanks décida de parler avec son compagnon pour lui en parler et le rassurer sur ses choix.

Il arriva au château de Mihawk et entra directement. Il savait que son amant adorait lire. Donc il devait être dans sa bibliothèque. Il la trouve, entra et trouva œil de faucon,assis dans son fauteuil.

Il se plaça devant lui et releva sa tête. Le brun sourit, se leva et embrassa tendrement le roux.

Shanks décida de passer à l'action.

« Coucou, mon faucon.

-Je suis ravi de te voir mon rouquin.

-Moi aussi. Je voulais te parler…

-Je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi on n'aurait pas un enfant tous les deux ?

-Tu es sûr de pouvoir me supporter avec les sauts d'humeur.

-Je suis très sérieux. Je pense que on peut passer le cap.

-Shanks, je voudrais vraiment porter ton bébé et prendre soin de lui avec toi… Mais tu es rarement présent… Je n'ai pas très envie que notre enfant grandisse sans passer du temps avec son père…

-Eh bien, j'arrêterai la piraterie.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as bien entendu Mihawk. Je préfère fonder une famille avec toi plutôt que de vagabonder sur les mers alors que je pourrais être avec toi et le bébé.

-Shanks... »

Le rouquin approcha son amant et l'embrassa avec force. Les lèvres s'entrechoquaient, les langues se liaient et dansaient un ballet endiablé.

A la fin de leur échange, ils décidèrent d'aller dans leur chambre commune pour continuer.

Une fois sur place, Shanks allongea Mihawk sur le lit et commença à le caresser.

Mihawk passait ses mains sous le haut de Shanks.

L'empereur attaqua le cou du faucon. Ce dernier gémit de plaisir. Le roux enleva le haut de son compagnon et jouait avec ses boutons de chairs qui durcirent bien vite. Mihawk enleva à la hâte le haut du roux et passa ses mains sur ses épaules et son dos.

Les pantalons commencèrent à être un peu trop. Les deux amants s'en débarrassèrent.

Shanks jouait avec l'élastique du caleçon de son homme. Il voulait être sûr de la décision du faucon.

« Mihawk ? On est bien d'accord qu'on va faire…

-Oui Shanks. On va le faire. »

Shanks descendit le dernier bout de tissu de son homme sur ses chevilles avant de le retirer et de faire de même avec le sien.

Il inséra un doigt en son amant qui ne réagit pas. Il réagit lorsque Shanks inséra un autre doigt et quant son roux débuta des mouvement de ciseaux.

Il s'habitua à cette présence. Shanks mit un autre doigt pour finir les préliminaires.

Il décida qu'il pouvait enfin pénétrer Mihawk.

Ce dernier gémissait de plus en plus fort en harmonie avec les coups de rein de son amant.

Shanks faisait des grognements rauqes.

Ils étaient tout les deux en sueur. Au bout d'un instant, Shanks éjacula dans le corps de son amant. Ce dernier jouit aussi mais sur le lit.

Shanks se retira et vint s'installer sur le lit. Il enlaça son amant qui se blottit le plus possible dans contre l'empereur.

Tout deux espéraient que Mihawk tombe enceint.

Bien évidement, Mihawk était malade la semaine suivante. Il alla voir Pérona, qui vivait dans son château. La rose lui apprit sa grossesse.

Maintenant, il devait le dire à Shanks.

Ils étaient au Moby Dick, le faucon discutait avec le phénix.

Puis, Shanks et Ace se disputèrent un peu. Les deux oiseaux les séparèrent pour parler avec leurs compagnons respectifs.

Mihawk ne pourrait pas oublier ces paroles.

« Shanks ? Tu veux t'occuper de notre bébé avec moi ? »

Son roux s'approcha soudainement et l'embrasse tendrement avant de poser son unique main sur son ventre plat.

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, seuls, en se murmurant des doux 'je t'aime'

Fin

 **NDA : voilà un nouveau bonus ! Je l'aime bien.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review. Cela me ferait plaisir et j'essayerais de suivre vos conseils pour améliorer mon style d'écriture.**

 **Vous pouvez me demander un bonus en particulier. Je pourrais certainement l'écrire.**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt et prenez soin de vous.**

 **Bisous enflammés.**


	18. Bonus 3

Bonus 3:mise en couple

 **Coucou, je voulais juste répondre aux reviews donc :**

 **Guest : je compte effectivement écrire une autre fanfiction One Piece. Un mariage pour Marco et Ace ? Mais c'est une super idée ! Ce sera le prochain bonus.**

 **Merci à toi et à Tindazerty pour vos retours sur le premier bonus.**

* * *

P.O.V Externe

Kiyo tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Il hésitait. Il ne savait pas s'il devait avouer ses sentiments à Tsubaki ou non. Depuis leur rencontre, où il a légèrement percuté la jeune fille, ils étaient devenus amis très vite et ne ratait jamais une occasion pour passer du temps avec elle. Quand sa famille était sur l'île où il vivait ou quelque part aux alentours.

Cependant, quand on approche de la maturité il se peut que les rapports changent.

Dans son cas, il éprouvait plus que de l'amour pour sa meilleure amie. Il voulait lui en parler mais il n'était pas sûr. Mais sa timidité n'était pas la seule cause de cette situation.

Pourquoi sortirait-elle avec lui ? Après tout, Tsubaki n'avait jamais montré un quelconque intérêt pour lui. Mais en même temps il savait que son amie est assez discrète.

Puis, il y a eu cet événement, il y a quelque temps.

Alors que les deux amis étaient en train de se promener dans un village d'une île assez sympathique : l'île de Mihawk n'était pas très loin et le Moby Dick était dans les parages, plusieurs jeunes hommes vinrent les voir et draguèrent de manière plus ou moins subtile son amie. Même si cette dernière les avaient envoyés balader et qu'elle lui avaient assuré que ces types n'étaient pas son genre, il se sentait en quelque sorte en danger. Après tout, son amie avait peut-être craqué pour un autre garçon. Et oui, Kiyo croyait au coup de foudre.

Alors qu'il se torturait l'esprit, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir pour découvrir Shanks, son père qui le regardait visiblement inquiet. Le jeune adolescent passa sa main sur son visage, soupira et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. L'empereur le rejoint et s'installa à côté de lui.

Kiyo savait pertinemment que ses parents étaient au courant de ses sentiments mais également de ses angoisses par rapport à ses émotions. Visiblement, son père décida une nouvelle fois de lui parler. Mihawk avait déjà essayé mais le jeune homme se montra plutôt réticent par rapport aux conseils de sa 'mère' mais bon deux avis valent mieux qu'un.

« Vas-y papa. Je t'écoute.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

-Kiyo… Je sais ce que tu penses mais tu devrais aller lui parler tu ne crois pas ?

-Je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs…

-Et nous, on ne veut pas voir notre enfant souffrir.

-Arrêtez ! Maman et toi vous vous mêlez de quelque chose qui ne vous regarde pas !

-Bien sûr que si ! Vas lui parler ! Elle ne te dira rien de méchant et puis si ça se trouve elle répondra à tes sentiments.

-Tu penses ?

-Je pensais la même chose avec ta mère et regarde le résultat. Je lui ai parlé et on a eu un petit bout de chou adorable.

-Papa !

-Bref, tout ça pour te dire que tu dois lui parler. Ne passe pas à côté d'une chance qui n'attend que toi. »

Après avoir peser le pour et le contre l'adolescent se leva et sorti en courant de sa chambre. Leroux resta dans la pièce quand il vit son brun à la porte. Ce dernier lui sourit et s'assit à côté du roux.

« Tu as réussis à le convaincre mon rouquin ?

-Et oui, mon faucon. J'ai eu les bons arguments. »

Le faucon sourit et embrassa chastement son amant roux.

* * *

De son côté, Tsubaki avait la tête entre ses mains et elle était assise sur son lit. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir le courage d'aller voir son meilleur ami pour lui parler de ses sentiments. Elle avait l'impression d'être pathétique.

Même si du point de vue d'un autre ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle n'osait pas lui parler. La peur du rejet ? Oui, c'est peut-être ça. Elle avait déjà remarqué comment les autres filles regardent son ami. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Mais elle s'est sûrement convaincue de n'être qu'une simple amie pour Kiyo. Son ami la voyait sûrement comme la meilleure amie à qui on peut se confier sur ses coups de coeur.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cette situation les a peu à peu éloigner l'un de l'autre: ils ne cherchaient plus trop de se voir dès que c'est possible. Par exemple, en ce moment, le Moby Dick était près de l'île de Mihawk sur une plage assez éloignée du château. Mais ils ne restaient pas longtemps et elle n'avait pas voulu voir son ami malgré les recommandations de Ace qui lui avait dit que elle n'allait peut-être pas avoir l'occasion de voir Kiyo avant un bon moment. Maic cela ne l'avait pas convaincu.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa cabine. Elle invita l'individu à entrer. Son père,Marco, entra et la vit dans un état qui lui pinça le coeur. Marco savait ,tout comme Ace, la situation délicate de sa fille. Il s'assit à ses côtés et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la ramener contre son torse.

« Tsubaki, tu devrais aller parler à Kiyo. Tu es en train de te faire du mal pour rien.

-Je sais. Mais… Je ne veux pas qu'il me dise qu'il en préfère une autre.

-Tu ne lis pas dans ses pensées donc peut-être qu'il ressent plus que de l'amitié pour toi.

-C'est possible ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Ne fait pas la même erreur que ta mère et moi. On ne s'est pas parlé dès le début donc j'ai cru que Ace en aimait un autre alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Je m'en souviens de ça. Oncle Satch m'en avait parlé. Cela devait être un moment hilarant.

-Allez ma grande, vas parler à ton prince charmant. »

La jeune fille sourit et demanda à son père de demander à Barbe Blanche si on pouvait lui laisser un peu de temps. Le phénix lui répondit de manière positive. Il était heureux de voir que sa fille avait retrouvé de l'espoir et son sourire. Il remarque que Ace s'était approché de lui avant de se placer sur ses genoux. Il serra son amant contre lui. Marco savait que Ace avait entendu la conversation.

« Dis, mon phénix, tu as parlé à Tsubaki ?

-Oui feu follet. Par contre, on doit dire à Satch de ne pas raconter toute notre vie à notre fille alors qu'on pourrait le faire. »

Ace pouffa de rire avant d'aller tendrement embrasser Marco.

* * *

Les deux adolescents avaient couru pour se retrouver devant un arbre. Ils avaient souvent eu leur rendez-vous près de ce majestueux arbre. Par instinct, ils avaient tous les deux décidé d'aller près de ce lieux en pensant y croiser l'autre.

Leurs regards se sont croisés. Aucun des deux ne savait par quoi commencer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kiyo prit les devants et enlaça soudainement la jeune fille. Cette dernière fut surprise au début mais au fur et à mesure, elle s'habituait à ces deux bras qui la serraient contre la personne qu'elle aimait.

Elle répondit à son étreinte.

Kiyo s'éloigna d'elle et planta son regard perçant dans le sien.

Leurs bouches se rapprochèrent de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres rentrèrent en contact.

Le baiser était très doux, très agréable.

Ils se séparèrent et Tsubaki prit la parole en première

« Je t'aime Kiyo… Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi je t'aime… »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore comme tout jeune couple d'amoureux.

Mais Tsubaki devait repartir mais ils avaient convenu de toujours se voir dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent pour se dire au revoir.

« Je t'aime ma belle.

-Je t'aime mon coeur. »

L'équipage de Barbe Blanche partit et les deux adolescents rentrèrent avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Aucun adulte ne posa de question. Après tout, c'était leur amour, leur histoire.

FIN

 **NDA c'est la fin de ce bonus. Désolée pour le retard mais c'était les vacances et j'en ai un peu profité. Je ferai en sorte de publier le prochain bonus le plus vite possible.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce bonus.**

 **Si les personnages de Tsubaki et Kiyo vous plaisent, je pensais faire une fanfiction avec ces deux personnages.**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt et prenez soin de vous.**

 **Bisous enflammés.**


	19. Bonus 4

Bonus 4

Mariage

P.O.V externe

Ace était stressé. Mais pourquoi ? Et bien mettons du contexte. Il y a quatre-cinq mois que Ace avait découvert que lui et Marco pourraient offrir un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Tsubaki même si la petite avait une dizaine d'années.

Sa première question était de demander à ses parents comment ils avaient fais.

Il ont inventé une histoire à la va-vite mais rien de très crédible.

Il se rappellera toujours de la proposition de Marco le soir même.

 _Flashback_

 _Marco et Ace étaient dans leur cabine. Le brun était en train de faire le tri dans les affaires de leur fille pour dénicher différentes choses pour le futur venu._

 _Marco lui avait demandé d'arrêter ses activités. Ace le fit, se leva pour trouver son amant très proche de lui. Marco lui prit les mains avant de se mettre à genoux._

 _Ace hoqueta. Ce serait… ?_

 _« Ace, cela fait plusieurs années que nous sommes ensemble. On a déjà une merveilleuse fille et un autre trésor sur le chemin. Je t'aime plus que tout. Donc je voulais te demander une seule chose._

 _Veux-tu rester avec pour toujours et à jamais ?_

 _-Oui ! »_

 _Ace se jeta dans les bras de Marco qui perdit presque l'équilibre. Ils se murmurèrent des tonnes de 'je t'aime'_

 _Retour présent_

P.O.V Ace

Maintenant c'était le moment. Ils ont organisé une cérémonie et les invités n'étaient pas si nombreux. Il y avait évidemment notre famille mais également Shanks et Mihawk qui étaient mariés depuis deux ans, Pérona que j'appréciais beaucoup, mes frères et leurs compagnons respectifs.

Je n'allais pas tarder à aller rejoindre Marco pour qu'on échange leurs vœux. Je me regardais encore et encore dans le miroir devant lui. Mon costume noir classique avec une chemise blanche était assez grand pour épouser parfaitement la courbe de mon ventre gonflé.

Je caressais mon ventre en sentant les mouvements du bébé.

J'essayais de ne pas stresser plus que nécessaire pour ne pas avoir de problème plus tard dans ma grossesse.

Luffy apparut et remarque mon stress de futur marié. Il prit une grande respiration et alla me voir.

« Tout va bien Ace ?

-Pour être honnête, j'ai un peu peur Luffy.

-Pourtant tu n'as pas de raison.

-Je sais, mais imagine que quelque chose ne se passe pas comme prévu.

-Et alors ? C'est ça la vie, on ne peut pas tout contrôler. Heureusement ! Imagine tout ce qu'on pourrait rater car on a peur de quelque chose.

-C'est rare que tu parles comme ça.

-C'est sûrement le fait que Law et moi on a Hiroshi. Cela donne de la maturité. »

Sur ces mots, Luffy alla rejoindre son compagnon et son fils âgé de quatre ans.

On m'annonça que je pouvais rejoindre mon fiancé.

Barbe Blanche fut désigné pour prononcer les phrases du mariage.

J'avança vers son père et le phénix. Marco portait un costume blanc qui lui allait à merveille.

Une fois à destination, nous nous regardions intensément.

On avait hâte d'être unis aux yeux de tous.

Barbe Blanche prit la parole.

« Nous sommes ici pour assister à l'union de Marco et de Ace. Si quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire pour empêcher ce mariage, il doit le faire maintenant. »

Le regard meurtrier de Barbe Blanche fit en sorte que personne ne s'oppose. C'était exagéré car personne ne voulait cela. Il continua.

« Ace, veux-tu être le mari de Marco contre les épreuves de la vie ?

-Oui.

-Et toi Marco ? Veux-tu être le mari de Ace pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?

-Oui.

-Par les pouvoirs que les autres m'ont donné **(plutôt l'auteur)** je vous déclare unis par le lien du mariage! »

On entendit plusieurs cris de joie lorsqu'on se passa la bague au doigt avant que mon désormais mari m'embrassa tendrement.

On regarda nos amis qui étaient très heureux.

Luffy montrait sa joie et son fils aussi. Law esquissa un de ses rares sourires sincères qu'ils devaient surtout montrer à mon frère. Sabo avait les larmes aux yeux pendant que Koala rayonnait de même que la petite Amasa âgée de cinq ans.

Satch pleurait à chaudes larmes pendant que Izo et Haruta essayaient tant bien que mal de le consoler. Pérona applaudissait avec plusieurs commandants et Père. Shanks leva les pouces en l'air en restant à côté de Mihawk qui était aussi en pleine grossesse mais qui était aux alentours de sept-huit mois si j'ai bien compris.

Mon phénix me prit la main pendant qu'on cherchait Tsubaki du regard. Elle nous vit et se précipita sur nous avant de nous faire un énorme câlin.

Marco lui caressa les cheveux gentiment avant de poser sa main sur mon abdomen gonflé et de rapprocher son visage du mien.

« Je t'aime feu follet.

-Je t'aime mon phénix.

-Je vous aime papa, maman !

-Nous aussi on t'aime Tsubaki. »

Marco et moi avons rigolé tellement on était heureux avant de s'embrasser de nouveau. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que ce jour merveilleux ne s'arrête jamais.

FIN

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin de ce bonus ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Désolée mais maintenant mon rythme de publication sera plus long pour diverses raison. Mais ce n'est rien de grave.**

 **Je pense en avoir fini avec cette histoire.**

 **La prochaine sera une school fic one piece sur des couples que j'affectionne tout particulièrement.**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt et prenez soin de vous.**

 **Bisous enflammés.**


End file.
